Other Side of The Abbey
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Rei is kidnapped from his village when he's only 7yrs old by Biovolt. living at the Abbey he finds an old friend from the village. soon after Boris moves him to stay with the Dboys and Kai. now the boys are trying to reunite Rei with his friend. TxB RxOC?
1. missing

**Lirin:** another sotry another story about Rei. I just love that kawaii neko-jin

**Chibi Rei:** yeah a story all about me.

**Lirin:** that's right cutie. Now can you do the disclaimer for me?

**C.R.** the Great Lirin does not own Beyblade. if she did it would just be all about me.

**Lirin: **thanx sweetie. and it would be about you and Kai. so don't forget that. Now people pleaz enjoy chap 1

* * *

Chapter 1: Missing!

Neko-jin village:

"Rei wake up." the chibi's tiger's mother called from down stairs. It was going on 8am and the boy had to help in the shop before playing with his friends. Slowly the seven year old opened his golden eyes to the brightly light room. He left his shads open again allowing the sun in now. Slipping out of the bed the boy walked to the bathroom to start to get ready for the day. He brushed his teeth and long black hair tying it into a ponytail. Going back to his room the chibi dressed in blue baggy pants and a white shirt (he's usual blading clothes except smaller). Being satisfied about the way he looked the small tiger bounced down stairs to his mom.

"Morning mommy." the chibi greeted the woman in the kitchen.

"Morning little tiger. How are you today?" his mother asked smiling down at her son.

"Still a little sleepy. But ready to help daddy in the store." the boy said sitting at the table to eat his breakfast. "So what's for breakfast mommy?"

"How about some Peanut Butter Crunch?" she said reaching into the cupboard for the cereal and a bowl. Golden eyes light up thinking about the taste of his favorite cereal. Not hearing a response the little tiger's mom decided to be a little cruel. "Well if you don't want it…"

"But mommy I do want it." the pleading of Rei commented.

"I know. I was only kidding. Here you go." she placed the bowl with the cereal and milk on the table and handed her son a spoon. "Now hurry up. Your dad does need your help this morning. The small boy wolfed down so he could help his dad and then go play with his friends.

"Thank you mommy. Bye-bye." Rei said running from the house to the store. That was down the road.

"Be careful sweetie." Mrs. Kon yelled to her son.

A few minutes later the bell in the toy store rung announcing someone's arrive. "Hi daddy." an out of breath boy called seeing a man standing behind the counter.

"Well if it isn't my little helper." the person said smiling at the boy. The chibi Rei returned the smile with one of his bright cheery ones that could make even the meanest person happy. "Can you go in back and get me the new plushies?"

"Sure daddy. Do you need anything else back there?" the small boy asked slowly walking to the store room.

"That should be all." Mr. Kon said as Rei disappeared behind a door. He returned minutes later pushing a box the was taller then him to the counter. "Thank you Rei. Do you want to see the new ones?" Golden eyes light up for the second time that day as his father opened the box to reveal stuffed animal tigers, dragons, phoenixes, and turtles.

"They're so cute daddy. Can I have one?" the chibi asked hope flooding his voice. He also gave the undeniable kitty-cat eyes and pout.

The man smiled at his son seeing the hopeful pleading look on his face. "I don't see a problem with it. Take which ever one you like best." Rei carefully looked over each plush debating which to add the his collection at home. After a few minutes the boy decided on the tiger.

"I like this one." he exclaimed hugging the small tiger tightly.

"I think that one is cute too. Now go play with your friends. I can handle everything else today." Mr. Kon patted his son on the head before Rei ran from the store.

"Thank you daddy. I'll see you later." Rei cried as he left the store.

Rei slowly walked the streets of the village until he found his way to his friends Lei and Mao's house. They had been best friends forever and played together everyday with their other friends Kiki and Gao. He knocked on the door to be greeted by his friends mother who told him the kids were all in Lei's room. Rei walked in to see three friends sitting on the floor planning what to do today.

"Hi Rei." the pink hair girl said seeing the boy walk in. "Eeek! That is the cutest tiger. Is it new in your daddy's store?'

"Hey guys." he replied with a smile. "Yeah. He was just putting them out today. Heywhere's Kiki today?" the little chibi tiger finally noticed the missing fifth member of the group.

"He's not feeling good. So his mommy wouldn't let him come play today." Lei explained as Rei took a seat next to him.

"I hope he gets better soon. Playing isn't as fun unless we're all here." Mao complained with a small frown.

"I know what you mean Mao." Rei said putting a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Maybe we can go visit him later." this got a small cheer for the small group. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Playing hide and seek in the forest!" Mao said excitedly. This caused everyone to think back to the last time they played hide and seek in the forest. For so long they were banned from playing there but none of them could remember why.

"Sounds like fun." Gao finally spoke for the first time that day. The oldest had always been quiet and always a follower, never the leader.

"Alright lets go." Lei said standing giving Rei a hand up. "Oh yeah, not it." the chibi neko said running from the room and going outside. Catching on quick Rei and Mao copied Lei's actions by running saying "not it" leaving Gao to be the first to seek.

Soon the four friends were running through the forest trying to hidefrom each other.

Rei's P.O.V.

I have the perfect hiding spot. It's up in a tree hidden by branches.That way they can't find me unless they come up here.

"Oh man. Lei your so mean." Mao was just caught a few feet way frommy little spot.

"Don't blame me cause you hide in the same place every time." Lei said poking the pink hair neko. I was watching the whole scene trying not to laugh and get discovered. Soon Mao went to the forest entrance and Lei continued to look forGao and me.

"Hello little one." an older man's voice said from behind me. I was so spooked that I fell to the ground and landed in his arms and my tiger hitting the forest floor. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to spook you." the man said with a smirk.

"I'm alright mister. But can you put me down now?" I tried to wiggle out from his arms but he just held me tighter. Just then my friends started to call me. "Those are my friends I have to go now. Its getting dark and we have to go home before the stars appear."

The man still didn't let me go. I heard Lei's voice getting softer and softer as he walked in the other direction I was in. And I think that Mao and Gao went to search other areas. The man started to pet my hair making me very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry cutie. But I can let you go." the man told me before coving my mouth with a cloth. I felt myself getting tired and fall asleep in his arms.

Normal P.O.V.

"Good boy." the man softly said stroking the raven locks again. "Sleep now and when you wake up you'll be in a different place." The man carried Rei to a van that was hidden by fallen tree branches. Before leaving the man left a note attached to the stuffed tiger for when someone found it.

Lei's P.O.V.

"Rei where are you?" I call looking for my best friend. I was searching the forest while Mao and Gao where looking by the stream, water fall, and field. "The game is over and you won. Please come out now." I yelled hoping to hear ruffling from the trees or breaking sticks. I gave up when I heard nothing a went to meet up with the others hoping they had any luck. But this was giving me a bad feeling and making me think that I did this search before.

Normal P.O.V.

"Any luck oniichan?" Mao asked seeing her brother walk out of the forest. Lei slowly shook his head looking at the ground. "Where could little Rei Rei have gone?" tears filled the chibi neko girl's eyes.

"Please don't cry Mao." Gao said giving her a small hug. "I'm sure the adults will find him. He's probably just climbed too high and can get down or fell asleep and didn't hear us calling him." the oldest explained trying to convince everyone.

"Your right Gao. Knowing that tiger he went to the top of a tree and now is too scared to get down." Lei said cheerily hoping saying it again would make them all believe it. "But now we have to get back to the village because it is getting pretty dark." the three chibi neko-jins walked back to the village and prepared themselves for telling their parents that Rei was missing.

* * *

**Mao:** Where is Rei? Is he okay? He didn't fall and hurt himself. Did he? Lirin answer me!

**Lirin: **calm down Mao (gives chibi neko a lollipop) he's fine. But that's all I can tell you. So don't worry.

**Lei:** Yeah Mao. Plus we already figured he's stuck in a tree and needs help to get down. You'll see him later.(looks for Lirin for confirmation)

**Lirin:** ...

**Gao:** he's not in a tree. Is he Lirin?

**Lirin:**... gaw too many chibi neko's asking questions i can't answer yet. (runs from room screaming to avoid more questions)

**Mao:** Lei I'm really worried. Wouldn't Lirin tell us if Rei was safe or not?

**Lei:** sure she would. unless she wants me to read more of the tale to you when its done.

**Mao:** you must be right oniichan. i hope she works fast on this. hey maybe if the people sent reviews she'll tell us everything

**Lei:** so now readers you have a mission. send Lirin your reviews good or bad and get her to work faster on this. although she will also be working on two other story she can update fast. give her the encouragement to work. Thanx people.

**Lirin:** soo young and already trained to my liking. thanks Lei, Mao and Gao


	2. forbidden

**Rei: **hi everyone

**Lei:** Rei your back.

**Rei: **I haven't gone anywhere. Lirin just locked me ina closet but i broke out.

**Lirin:** REI! get back in that closet until i say its time for you do come out. (pulls 2x4 out of thin air)

**Rei:** yes master Lirin. I'm sorry. Please dont hurt me. (runs for closet)

**Lei: **that was mean Lir. Let Rei come out now!

**Lirin:** i'll think about it if you do the disclaimer.

**Lei:** Lirin only wishes she owns Beyblade. But this is reality so she doesn't. So please don't cause her trouble.

**Rei:**(breaks out of closet)thanx for all the review so far (Lirin sends glare causing Rei to return to closet again)

**Lirin:** good boy. But Rei still isn't coming out of the closet. enjoy chap 2 ya'll

* * *

Chapter 2: Forbidden

The three chibi neko's slowly returned to village with low spirits. This was a very odd occurrence for the trio especially seeing as how four went to the forest earlier.

"What's wrong you guys?" Jing-Mei asked the small group. Jing-Mei is one of Rei's neighbors who loves to have the kids over. Unlike the other neko-jins she had green eyes. Her hair was a light purple and always in a ponytail. She wore white low raise caprice and a soft blue shirt.

None of the chibi's answered. They feared that if they said the raven hair boy was missing it would be really real. "It's nothing Jing-Mei." Lei finally said forcing a smile to his face. The older neko gave a suspicious look not believing them.

"If you say so Lei. But wasn't Rei with you guys when you were running to the forest?" she finally figured out what was bothering the little ones. But wanted to conform the facts.

Mao had finally had it she burst into tears and started to talk. "He's missing. We were playing hide and seek in the forest and then none of us could find him. We looked everywhere but still no luck." the girl sobbed out falling to her knees. Lei was rubbing her back to get her to stop crying.

"Don't worry Mao." Jing-Mei said picking the chibi Mao up. "How about we go tell his daddy and then go back to my house and have some cookies and milk. Sound alright to you guys?" the older neko asked with a smile.

"Sure." Lei replied for the group slightly saddened he would not be able to look for his friend. So together the four neko's walked through town to Rei's father's toy store.

* * *

Soon the small group walk into the store to be greeted by Mrs. Kon at the front counter. "Why hello kids." she said smiling at them before noticing her son missing. "Did Rei go home already?" 

"Kids why don't you go look at the new plushies in the corner." Jing-Mei instructed the little ones. Lei nodded his head and gently pulled his sister over to the new plushies with Gao following behind.

"What's wrong Jing-Mei? Where is Rei?" Mrs. Kon asked in a low confused voice.

"Kimiko, Rei is missing. They were playing in the forest and he vanished." Kimiko's face went completely white. Her mind was showing flashbacks of what happened two years ago when another kid disappeared. "Are you alright Kim?" the purple hair neko asked.

"He's missing?" Kim choked out trying not to cry but failing horribly. Jing-Mei slowly nodded her head causing her friend to burst into tears. Hearing his wife cry Mr. Kon ran from the back room. Looking around fast he saw Rei's friends looking at the new plushies and Jing- Mei talking with Kim. He ran over to the two women and pulled his wife into a tight hug. "Zane…" she choked out before a new wave a tears and sobs started.

"What happened? Where is my son?" Zane demanded looking at the green eye woman.

"I'm sorry Zane but Rei disappeared in the forest." Jing-Mei started to explain. But before she could get any farther he put his hand up for her to stop talking. He then let go of Kim, who was now letting silent tears freely fall from her eye, and walked over to the little nekos.

"Hi kids." he said putting on his best smile so to not worry them more. "Do you like the new animals?" this caused all three kids to nod 'yes' hugging the one that they held. "Then you can each have one." Mao eyes sparkled as she picked up a pink tiger and clung to it like no tomorrow. Lei chose a dark green turtle and Gao picked a blue phoenix.

"Thank you Mr. Kon." the kids said in unison giving very big smiles.

"You're very welcome kids." Zane said returning the smile with his own slightly sad one. "Now I want you all to go back to Lei's house and stay there. And Lei can you ask your parents to come here?" the chibi Lei nodded his head and left the store followed by the others.

* * *

Less then twenty minutes later both Lei's parents barged through the store door with a look of worry on their faces. "Oh Kim I'm so sorry to hear." Cai said hugging her friend. "Lei and Mao told us what happened. How can we help?" 

"We want to search the forest." Zane explained. "I think the five of us should be enough. I don't want a village wide panic just yet." The adults agreed to split up and search the forest for the missing boy.

Zane's P.O.V.

We've been searching the forest for hours now. The sun is full set making our job harder. But I don't care if I have to search all night to find my son. He must be here somewhere. In the distance I can here everyone trying their hardest. Kim has wondered over to the stream judging by the distance in her voice. I found my way to the tree that I taught Rei how to climb in. He would always tell me he loved to use this one to hide in because there is a spot that hides him perfectly but he can see everyone else. Slowly I climb the tree to see if he had fallen asleep there. Sadly my hope is killed when nothing is in his little nook. After coming back down my foot landed on something soft. Looking down I see the tiger that Rei took today. Attached to it was a piece of paper. Running to the forest entrance I call for everyone to meet me there.

Normal P.O.V.

"Did you find him Zane." Kim asked a note of hope in here voice. Zane shook his head sadly and showed them the tiger stuffed animal. This earned him a confused look for the other four adults.

"What is that?" Jing-Mei asked.

"This is the plushie that Rei took this morning after I showed him the new ones. I also found this attached to the animal." Zane held up the note for all to see.

"What does it say?" Cai asked fearing the worst.

Zane opened the paper and started to read: _'By the time this thing is found the child will be far away from this place. Don't worry he will be properly taken care of but will never return here. Also it will be impossible for you to find him so don't waste your time looking.'_ Tears were falling from Zane's eyes by the time he finished reading. Kimiko was crying so hard that her body went limp and she fell to her knees.

"We…have to…tell …the elders." Kim siad between sobs. "And… forbid… the forest to…all… the…little ones." Cai by this time had bent down to comfort her friend.

After a few minutes Zane carefully picked up his wife who had cried herself to sleep over her missing son. Slowly the group made their way to the village to the Kon's house to put Kimio in bed. After that the four walked to the village elders house to explain everything and hand over the note.

The next morning the village had poster warnings saying that '_the forest was forbidden to everyone under the age of 18. Anyone caught entering would be punished and not allowed out of their house for a week.' _

Zane had closed his store for a few weeks to search for Rei during every waking hour he could. After weeks of having to come home empty handed Kimiko finally got him to stop and reopen the store. Over timedaily life returned to the village.

* * *

**Lirin**: shortand not much happens. 

**Mao**: Lirin is ittrue that Reiwas here earlier? (closet doors rattle)

**Lirin**: no Mao he was not here. now tell the readers what might happen in the nest chapter.

**Mao**: Reipossibly wakes up in a strange cold placewitha blonde girl standing over him. Other then that I don't know anything

**Lirin**:thanx for reading the second chapter. and if you want the next chapter then i want 10reviews. good or bad doesn't matter. just send them. later.


	3. I Think I Know You

**Lirin:** yay me. I did this all tonight.

**Rei:** is that a good thing?

**Lirin:** hey now my readers wont harass me for it. so i call that a good thing.

**Rei: **Right. oh yeah, thank you guys for reviewing. Lir's really happy to get them. that's the reason she work really hard tonight to get this up.

**Lirin: **shut it Kon. You making me blush. now do the disclaimer before i decide to sent you back to the closet.

**Rei:** eep. Lirin only owns Beyblade in her dreams and nothing more. CAUSE HER NO TROUBLE! or she just might hurt me. thankx

**Lirin:** good job. you spared yourself a trip the the closet for now.

* * *

Chapter 3: I think I Know You

Somewhere far away from the neko village

Rei's P.O.V.

Slowly my eyes open only to see a very dark room. The only light is from the windows high up on a wall. After my eyes adjust to the darkness I can see one bed, besides the one I'm on, a couple of nightstands with lamps, and three doors. I guess that one leads to the outside, another to a closet, and the third might be a bathroom. But other then that the room is empty.

Where am I? I close my mind to think back to what happened. I remember playing hide and seek in the forest with everyone except Kiki and I was in my usually spot holding my new tiger plushie. My tiger! I open my eyes to search for the animal but its not here. Then I remember I dropped it when a purple hair man scared me and I fell into his arms. He talked to me for a bit and then nothing. I woke up here.

"Oh you're up." a blonde girl come into the room with a tray of food. I sit up and turn the lamp on to get a better view of her. She has dirty blonde hair down to the middle of her back and the most interesting eyes. They look like a neko-jin's eyes but they're blue. She smiles and reveals two small fangs like mine. I can help but think I've met her before. She seems really familiar. Now I'm getting poked.

Normal P.O.V.

"Huh?" the chibi Rei asked slightly confused.

"I asked how you were feeling? You were asleep for about half the day." the girl repeated giving a kind and gentle smile showing her fangs again.

"I'm fine. But really confused. And do you mind if I ask you something?" the tiger inquired.

"Not a problem. I'm happy to answer anything for you sweetie."

"I know this is kind of personal, but are you a neko-jin?" a look of shocked covered the girl's face and her smile disappeared. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just that not many people don't know that because of the way I look. They figure having blue eyes means I can be a neko-jin or they never heard of them." she explained giving Rei another look. "Are you one too?"

"Yeah. And this might seem kind of weird but you look kind of familiar to me but I doubt that you could be her. Sorry about rambling on like this."

"No please don't worry about it. You see I had a friend that you remind me of too. But you cant be him. Because if you were then you wouldn't be here."

"But I am a boy." the chibi tiger cut in. Another look of shock covered the girls face.

"Are you…are you Rei Kon?" she whispered out scanning Rei again. The boy slowly nodded as he added thing up in his head.

"And are you…"

"Lirin. Yeah. Oh gods Rei I'm so happy to see you again. I didn't think I'd see anyone again." Lirin flung herself at her long lost friend and cried on his shoulder.

"It's alright Lir. No need to cry now." he rubbed her back with one hand a stroked the blonde locks with the other. "Hey can you answer one more question for me?" blonde neko moved away from Rei a bit and slightly nodded her head. "Where are we?"

"We're in the Himalayas." she choked out still trying to stop the tears. "But soon we're leaving to the main base in Russia." hearing these words Rei erupted into his own tears. He had never been this far from the village before and was extremely scared. "Rei are you okay?"

"Lirin I wanna go home. I want my mommy and daddy and my friends and…" he lost his voice as more tears and sobs come.

"Oh Rei. I'm sorry. But they make it is escaping is impossible. But at least your not alone. You have me and everyone else. The girls are really nice and we look out for each other." Lirin explained holding Rei and doing what he did moments before. "Now you should eat before your food gets colder. This stuff is bad enough when its warm. But if it gets cold your better off not eating." Lir giggled a little trying to lighten the mood. Rei nodded and went to grab the try.

"Thanks Lir for bring this to me." the girl nodded and went over to the bathroom to get ready for bed. After Rei finished eating was ready to get some sleep. The two neko's said nite to each other and was fast asleep within minutes.

* * *

Next Morning:

"Lir kitty. Time to wake up. We've got training before breakfast." a girl came barging in the nekos' room to wake the girl not knowing a second occupant was there.

"Keep it down Ku. Rei is still sleeping." the blonde hissed at her friend.

"Lir what are…" Kura had glanced at the extra bed and saw a lump buried in the blankets. "Oh sorry. When did she get here?"

"Not a she Ku. Rei is a boy from my home village. We were friends before I was kidnapped." Lir whispered walking over to the sleeping tiger. "Rei Rei time to get up. We have a lot to do before breakfast."

"Huh?" sleepy golden eyes forced themselves open as the boy slowly sat up. "Lirin you're here?"

"Duh silly. Don't you remember last night?"

The chibi boy thought for a moment before remembering. "I thought that was a really bad nightmare."

"Sorry tiger. No luck there. Oh where are my manners. Rei this is my friend Kura. She's like a big sister to me. Always making sure I don't get into trouble. And Ku this is my old friend Rei Kon. He's also a neko-jin."

"Hi there Rei. Nice to meet you." Kura gave a soft smile to Rei as she shook his hand.

"Hey. Nice to meet you to Kura." he smiled back. "So what's going on and what time is it?"

"It's slightly before 5." Ku said.

"FIVE IN THE MORNING!" the tiger just about shouted.

"Yeah Rei. We have practice at 5 before breakfast at 7:30." Lir explained taking in her friend's irked face.

"But I never get up this early." he complained "I'm going back to sleep."

"Bad idea boy. The master will beat you if you miss practice. So get ready fast you too Lir." Kura walked over to Lir's closet and throw some clothes to her friend. "Here Lirin where these. It's really clod out and Boris said we were outside today. Rei I have to run to my room to get something that will fit you. Don't go back to sleep while I'm gone." the boy nodded as the girl left to get him clothes that will fit. She was back in no time with light blue pants and a white long sleeve shirt. "Here these should fit. Now get dressed in the bathroom." he took the clothes and went into the other room.

"Rei come on out." Lirin called five minutes later.

"No." was the short reply from the other side of the door.

"Why not?" Ku asked getting ready to kick the door in.

"I look like a girl. That's why." Rei's grumpy voice called back. Kura shook her head.

"Bad excuse Kon." she said before kicking the door down. On the other side Rei was wearing the borrowed clothes that showed him feminine figure a bit more and his long raven hair was down.

"Oh my gods Rei. You look so kawaii." Lir squealed as the tiger blushed.

"Come on you two. We're going to be late if we don't move now." Panic crossed over Lir's face as she realized the situation.

"Shoot. Let's go." the blonde grabbed the boys hand and ran down the hallways to the stairs and the door outside. Once there the trio quickened the pace to reach the outside practice area in time.

* * *

"You guys were almost late." a girl said as the group finally stopped and panted to catch their breath. "Hey who's the new girl?" 

"Hi…Kiko." Lirin panted out. "This is…Rei Ann. She just arrived yesterday." the blonde explained. This got her a quizzical look from the boy. She shot him a look that said 'I'll explain later'.

"Good morning girls." a male voice said behind them. Everyone snapped to attention and looked at him.

"Good morning sir." everyone said in unison except Rei. He was total clueless as to what was going on.

"I see the new recruit is here. Lirin I want you to explain how things work around here. And teach her how to use this." the man tossed her a blade and launcher before continuing his orders. "I want you all to practice battle someone of your age. The older girls (ages 14 and up) are to be in area 5 and 6. The younger ones (ages 13 and down) are in areas 2 and 3. I expect nothing less of victory for everyone one of you. If you fail then you will not receive breakfast. NOW GET BATTLING." all the girls nodded and went to their specific areas.

"Good luck guys." Ku called as friends dragged her to area 5.

"You too." Lir replied as she pulled Rei to the side. "Okay here is what you need to know. Don't interrupted unless you want to get us in trouble." Rei nodded and listen to his friend explain the battle situation. "Alright this is a beyblade training facility where we practice everyday to prefect our skills. We battle with these blades." she handed Rei his blade and launcher so he could examine them. "Now this tings respond to our energy. The more we put out the stronger it becomes. The best strategy is to start low and let your opponent wear themselves out. When that happens is when you unleash all your power sending them out of the dish or cause their blade to stop spinning. The last on spinning in the dish wins the match. Think you got it?"

"I think so. But I want to try and find out if I really do."

"Fine. I'll be your first challenge. Try not to hold back on me."

"Okay lets go." the two nekos ran to an empty dish and took a battle stance.

"Alright Rei Ann? It's time to battle. 3...2..1... Let it rip!" the blonde called and unleashed her blade. Rei getting the idea released his the same time. The blades clashed in the center of the dish and soon the fight began.

* * *

**Rei:** Lir why did you put yourself in the story? 

**Lirin:** cause i could. any problems with that? (glares with golf club ready to strike)

**Rei:** no problems here. please don't hurt me.

**Kura:** will you two behave. and Lirin act your age, not you characters.

**Lirin:** Kura your no fun. (pouts with puppy dog eyes)

**Kura:** (rolling eyes) whatever. please send us your reviews. Lir want to get about 16 over all before the next chap goes up. also the next on will have character info about me and Lirin if she gets it done.

**Lirin:** i will get it done. don't make the readers worry Ku.

**Rei:** stop agrueing girls. readers please sent us 7 more reviews and I'll light the fire under Lir's butt to get her working hard and fast. Thanks


	4. character info

**Lirin **(chibi lirin/CL in into's and finishes)

**Age**: 6

**D.O.B.** Sept 19

**Hair**: dirty blonde

**Eye**: blue cat like (she's a neko-jin after all)

**Height**: 3'6"

**Weight**: 40 lbs.

**Personality**: cheery and perky for the most part. Always laughing except when it comes to practicing. Then she gets dead serious. After spending 2yrs in the Abbey and getting beat for missing behaving she learned to settle down by the dish.

**History:** taking from the neko-jin village when she was 4yrs old (reason behind the forest getting banned for some time) she was brought to the Boris's abbey. Doesn't remember too much about her family and friends but slightly remembers their faces.

**Fave Color**: pink, light purple and blue

**Fave Food**: sourdough toast and bacon

**Fave Animal**: cats/bunnies

**Bit-Beasts**: both unknown (she will have two: one from the abbey the other from the neko-jin village if she ever gets back)

**Name**

**Blade Color(s)**

**Attacks**

**Team**: currently not on one

**

* * *

****Kura Homura**

**Age**: 14

**D.O.B.** Feb. 8

**Hair**: light brown

**Eye**: bluish green

**Height**: 5'2"

**Weight**: 117

**Personality**: friendly and kind. Looks after some of the other girls but fusses over Lirin the most. Like everyone else at the abbey her blading personality is serious and set to win. She never creaks an 'I'm happy' smile at the dish only an "I'm evil your going down' smirk.

**History:** raised at the abbey since she was 3yrs. Old when her parents died in an accident. Has no other family.

**Fave Color**: blue, red, black

**Fave Food**: none (she was raised on the abbey's crap that they call food. Who would have a fave after eating that stuff)

**Fave Animal**: dragons

**Bit-Beasts**: Unicorn w/ wings

**Name **Star Crusher

**Blade Color(s)** blue red

**Attacks **star slash blade hits opponent from all sides making a star shaped explosion where it collided. (unicorn hurls stars from wings)

Universe Explosion blade starts with star slash attack but flies into air after three hits. Soon slams down causing opponent to shatter into little pieces (universe appears around unicorn. Uses horn to break everything)

Others might appear later

**Team**: Star Dreams

Team 3 for the girls (never get chance to compete in tournaments)

Leader

* * *

**Lirin:** i know i said i would but this in the nexy chap. but i had it ready now.

**Kura:** good. now i don't have to force you work work all night.

**Chibi Rei:** please don't fight. it makes me sad when you do.

**Chibi Lirin: **me too. (pouts) please older me be nice to Ku.

**Lirin:** fine. you win midgets. I'll be nice if Ku will

**Kura: **agreed. i'd raither take is out in the bey-dish. (Lirin and Ku start beybladeing)

**Chibi Rei:** this could take awhile. Lirin is still waiting for 4 more reviews before the next chap is up.

**Chibi Lirin:** yeah so please send them and find out what happens when Rei and I battle. I hears something happens in our village cause of it. thanx


	5. How The Fuck

**Chibi Lirin:** hey rei rei have you seen bigger me?

**Chibi Rei:** nope not since that scary demon appeeared and that really happy person too. What about you Ku?

**Ku:** nope and i'm glad she disappeared too. now she cant tell me what to do

**C.L.:** Ku be nice. without her i might never see my family again

**Shu-chan:** hi guys what ya doing?

**C.R.:** who are you?

**Shu-chan:** oh i'm the one responsible for locking Lirin in a cage and releasing the demon. and only my gummies will set her free.

**Ku:** thank you. (gets confused face from Shu) what you locked my enemy away. big thanks

**Chibis:** KURA!

**C.L.:** i give up on you. come on Rei, help me look for those gummie bears.

**C.R. **okay. but first lets start the chapter 4. its what big you would want.

**C.L.:** yup. big me does not own Beyblade unless she become a multimillionaire and convinces the great Takao Aoki to sell it to her. but that is not likely to happen any time soon. Now come on Rei and help me find the gummies.

**C.R.:** alright. and thank you people for sending you reviews...(hand grab by C.L. and dragged from the room)

**Shu-chan:** hide the golf club if you find the gummies

**Ku:** why

**Shu:** i dont wanna get hurt with it. Lirin has a pretty strong swing and it really hurts

**Ku:** i'll take your word on that. now here is chapter 4!

**Shu-chan:** yays

* * *

Chapter 4: How The F#?

"Wow look at this battle!" one of the young girls shouted to get everyone's attention. Rei and Lirin had been clashing blades for the past hour or so without getting knocked from the dish. Many of the girls gathered around to see what the commotion was. Even Boris's attention was grabbed when the group formed around the dish

"I wont give up Lir!" Rei yelled as 'her' blade picked up speed and slammed into the other.

"Yeah well I'm not giving up either Rei _Ann_. Now take this!" she smirked as her blade sped up causing a spark to form as the blades clashed and sent both flying to their owner's hand. "Not…bad for a …first time. Ready…for a… second go?" the blonde panted out readying her blade.

"Sure." Rei face held a smirk as he got ready again. "Whenever your ready Lirin."

"3...2...1...Let it rip!" both chibis called at the same time as their blades were sent back to the dish for round two. Just like before the blades clashed in the center of the dish. Rei moved his in the middle waiting for Lirin to wear out circling around.

"Hey tiger, lets end this fast. Breakfast is soon and I don't want to miss it." the blue eye girl called as her blade went in for an attack. Rei smirked as his ordered his blade to dodge and counter attack.

"Fine with me kitty. But it ends my way." he blade started to glow a bit as it slammed the other into the air and almost out of the dish.

"I don't think so _girl_. This ends with me winning." her blade also sent out a glow as it went towards the other. Both locked in a power struggle unable to move the other. "Give it up Rei. You can't last all day." Lirin sent more energy into her blade causing the other to move back a few inches and the glow to brighten.

"I'll never give up." Rei lightly growled out. "This ends now!" he ordered his blade to move slightly back and then sent all his energy for the final blow. The blade was engulfed in the light as it smashed the other out of the dish and into tiny pieces. "Lirin I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Lirin shook her head for him to stop. "Don't worry about it Rei. It's a chance all bladers take when entering a battle. I'm just a little surprised you did this during your first fight." she smiled at the raven hair boy to prove she wasn't mad. Just then clapping came from the crowd that had gathered. Both kids looked around to see just about everyone in there age group watching them. Even Boris was in the crowd.

"Impressive little ones." he said as he approached the dish. "I wish to see both of you in my office after breakfast." Both kids gave a solitary nod agreeing to the meeting. "Good then I'll see you in an hour. And Lirin I'll have a new blade for you then."

"Thank you master Boris." she said as her blue eyes sparkled.

"Now everyone get to breakfast!" the man ordered causing everyone to scurry away.

* * *

Mean while in the Neko-jin Village

"This is very interesting. Very interesting indeed." Tao said as he noticed some glows coming from where the beyblades were kept in the training room. He was watching the chibi Lei and Gao practice when the lights appeared. One was green and the other a dark purple almost black color.

"What's interesting Master Tao?" Lei asked.

"Oh it was just something I saw. I will tell you, but first I need a few more people here." the geezer said.

"Who?" Gao asked before Lei's temper could raise.

"I need to see Rei's parents and yours too Lei. And Jing-Mei may come too if she wishes. Now please go get them for me. And make sure that Ki Ki and Mao do NOT come. They can not know anything about this." both youths agreed to fetch the five adults and return quickly with them.

Seven minutes later the small group had gathered in the training room at Tao's house waiting for the old man to come. Soon he was there holding two beyblades.

"Master Tao, who do those belong to?" Zane asked the question on everyone's mind. The old man smiled at everyone before explaining the items.

"The white tiger, Driger, belongs to Rei. And the shadow cat, Galaxy, is none other then Lirin's." Everyone's jaw dropped hearing the girl's name. The kid they thought was dead for two years now.

"My… baby's… alive." Cai choked out before passing out. Luckily her husband, Yoh, caught her before she hit the floor.

"Yes little Lirin is indeed alive. And apparently is quite a strong blader if Galaxy was glowing. And the same with young Rei." Tao explained.

"Is there anyway the beast can lead us to their masters?" Yoh asked.

Tao had to look away from the group for the first time. "I am afraid that is impossible. Only the beasts who have meet their master before can to that. And since both Rei and Lirin never received these the creatures can not track them. I'm sorry."

"But what if we give them something that Rei and Lirin own. Can they find them then?" Lei tried finding any possible way to find his best friend and sister.

"Lei these are not blood hounds. They can not sniff people out like that." Zane snapped at the chibi lion.

"Zane please don't yell at him." Kim scolded. "He only wants to help save the others. It was a good idea though Lei." she turned to the boy and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry kids. We will get Rei and Lirin back." Jing-Mei said before Lei could get another word in. "Now why don't you two go play with Mao and Ki Ki. They've been waiting for a while now." the two boys nodded and left the adults to finish their conversation.

* * *

Boris Office

"You wanted to see us, master Boris?" Lirin asked as she and Rei walked into the office. He nodded his reply and waited for the kids to get 'comfortable'. Each stood perfectly still with hands behind their back and eyes locked on him. Lirin had told Rei how Boris expected them to behave in his presences. Remain still and silent unless told otherwise.

"Do either of you know why I asked you here?" he asked with an evil smirk that went unnoticed by the chibis.

"No Sir." they replied in unison. Lirin seemed a bit scared. She knew that it had something to do with the training and most times in a situation like this a punishment was bound to happen.

His smirked increased just because he could. "You see little ones, starting tomorrow you will be training with Team C. Today I saw something in your battle that sparked my interest and I wish to observe you both better. Do you understand?"

"Um sir," Rei started a question and Lirin looked at him in shock. In all her time here no one has ever questioned Boris's orders. "Why don't you just watch us during the regular practice?"

Lirin was surprised to see the man soften his face as he spoke to Rei. "You see Rei Ann, I am not able to make it to all the regular practices and this way it will make it easier for me. Plus if you have any trouble your friend Kura can help you." the chibis's faces light up hearing that their friend was going to be with them. Lirin knew that Ku was on a team but never knew which one. "And one more thing kids. You will need these." He held out two blades. One was pink and purple with a light blue dragon in the middle. The other was red and blue with a black dragon and golden spikes.

"Sir what are these?" Lirin asked curiosity all over her face.

"These are you new blades. They are c…"

"Master Boris, sir." a guard burst through a door holding a struggling red head boy. "Tala was causing trouble again." Boris narrowed his eyes before talking in a dangerous low tone.

"I'm in a meeting as you can see. Now go back outside and wait for me to call you in, Shugo." the guard nodded his head and left pulling the struggling boy with him.

The two neko's gave the man a curious look wondering about the boy. "Sir," Lirin was the first to speak, "who was that boy?" A small smile graced the Boris's face as he looked at the confused kids.

"You see kids that was my grandson. He came to visit me today. And apparently he decided to cause a bit a trouble for my men before meeting me here." '_He's not really my grandson, but I can't let this two know about the boys side of this place. I've worked too hard to keep everyone separate and this little incident could have caused much trouble for me. But it looks like the two believe the story.'_ "Now shall I get back to telling you about your new blades?"

"Yes please!" the two said together with big smiles on there faces.

"Alright. First is Frostbite." he held up the pink and purple blade. "This is for you Lirin. This is the ice dragon. It can turn any opponent into ice and smash it to pieces. I will not tell you the attacks but let you discover them on your own. Treat her with care and she will protect you from harm." Boris hand the blade to the girl for her closer inspection.

"Thank you sir. I promise to take good care of her."

"Now for you Rei Ann, because I believe you can handle his power, is the black dragon of destruction Draborg. He can control any element and has resistance to all too. Train hard with him my girl. Learn to control his power and he will never leave your side." He handed the blade to the _girl_ and watch her little fingers roam over the sharp edges and created a small cut.

"Aw. This is sharp sir." Boris smirked seeing the little bit of blood one the raven hair neko's finger before he licked it off.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you about that little one. Please accept my deepest apologies." the boy nodded. "I trust you will be careful with that now." again a nod for an answer. "Now you may both take the rest of today off and you new training will start tomorrow. Also your morning training will be with the older girls and not the younger ones anymore. You are both dismissed." the nekos gave a solitary nod and left the room. After the door tightly shut Boris walked over to the other and opened it to let Shugo and Tala back in.

"Thank you sir." Shugo said as he shoved Tala into the office. "And I'm sorry about earlier just barging in like that." Boris just glared at the man. This caused him to shut up and bow his head bow.

"Now young Tala, what have you done this time?" the glare never left as the purple hair man as he spoke to the child. He received a glare that almost matched his but held no power of fear.

"I didn't do a thing. It was the guards who started it. Don't get all mad at me for helping a friend." Tala protested trying his best to avoid punishment.

"Shugo what did he do?"

"The brat started to fight with one other guards. He was using that dumb blade with the wolf on it to get the advantage."

"That will be enough Shugo. Take him to the dungeon and give him 100 lashes and no less. And you boy will not have Wolborg for the next month. Now both of you get out of my sight before I decide on a much more worse fate." Shugo nodded his head and grabbed the red heads arm and pulled him from the room and to the dungeon. Now Boris was left to his thoughts about what happened earlier. He now had two new powerful blades training to become part of his army and one of his trouble makers was going to get punished again.

* * *

Tala and Bryan's Room:

(Bryan's P.O.V.)

_I've been waiting for Tal to get back for some time now. The guards took him to see Boris after the fight where he tried to protect one of the younger boys. I remember someone came in earlier and took Wolborg without saying a word. Now its after lights out and still no sign of the wolf. _

"This the brat's room Bob?" a gruff voice spoke outside the door.

"Yeah Jim. Let's toss him and go." the door burst opened to reveal two buff men and one of them carrying a boy like a sack of potatoes. "Here ya go idiot. Room sweet room." Bob said as he through the unconscious red head into the room hitting the floor hard. After seeing the boy bounce the guards smirked and slammed the door shut again. Bryan got off the bed and ran to his friend's side.

"Tala are you alright?" he asked cradling the younger in his arms. "Come on wolf speak to me." Lilac eyes began to fill with tears but not fall. "What's wrong buddy?"

"It…hurts…pain…back." was the only almost inaudible reply from the red head.

"Don't worry Tala, I'll make the pain go away for ya. Just rest now." the falcon said while carefully moving the red head to the bed to see what had happened to his friend. And the sight that greeted the lilac hair boy made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

**C.R.: **shu we found your gummies. now let big Lirin out of the cage.

**Shu-chan:** yays! gummies! (takes bag and runs)

**C.L.:** hey what about big me?

**Shu-chan:** i'll do it later

**Ku:** dont do it at all. (knocked out by the demon)

**Chibis:** eeep! your scary (points at the demon)

**Demon:** dont worry i will not hurt you Misstress Lirin would not like that. but i will get that annoying bouncing way too perky freak to free her now

**Chibis:** yay! free Lirin (hears loud thud and whines from hallway)

**Lirin:** feels good to be out of that cage. hi guys. (gets gloomped by chibis) i missed you guys too. demon do you have something to say to the readers?

**Demon:** yes misstress. hear me well people. Lirin is look to get 8 reviews before the next chapter. if the goal is not meet in 2 weeks then the story will be deleted.

**Lirin:** Demon be nice. give the 3 weeks brfore i delete this.

**Demon:** as you wish. and dont take this as a joke. Lirin does not want to work on stuff that people have little interest in.

**C.L.:** big me will you really stop writing this?

**Lirin:** i wont fully stop. i'll just stop updating unless i get 8 reviews

**C.R.** pleaz send big Lir reviews. it will make me and little Lir cry if you dont.

**Shu-chan:** (from hallway)that demon's punches are worse then Lir's golf club

**Lirin:** quiet shu before i put you in the cage. (hears whimpers) good girl. later people and pleaz dont forget to review


	6. She's A He?

**C.L.:** Yay big me is in a good mood! she's updating even when she said she wouldn't until she got 8 reviews.

**C.R. **thank you Ayesha for sending you review. and thanx to everyone else who sent in the past.

**Kura:** damn Demon for letting big Lirin go!

**Chibis:** Kura! be nice or leave

**Kura:** fine later guys. (walks out taking Lir's golf club)

**Lirin:** hi guys. hey where's my club? (glares at chibis)

**C.R.:** dont blame us Lir. Ku took it.

**Lirin:** Demon! go after Ku and get my club back. then lock her up with Shu.

**Shu:** pleaws let me out Lirin. I'll be good if you do.

**C.L.:** i might if you do the disclaimer. (shu sticks tongue out at idea.) fine. big me does not own Beyblade. Only me and Ku and anyother O/C that appears

**C.R.:** now we give you chappie 5

* * *

Chapter 5: She's a HE?

Rei has been at the Abbey for five months now. During his second month there everyone was transported back to the main base in Russian. He still shared a room with Lirin. And Kura always come in there to wake the two to get ready for morning practice. He didn't mind that practice it was the one in the afternoon with the Star Crushers. It had gotten much harder lately and the beatings had gotten worse. But nothing had prepared him for what would happen today.

He and Lirin were battling like usual (Kura refused to let the little ones challenge the older kids) when Boris stormed in. "Kura outside now!" he ordered and the brown hair girl went. "Azure I want you to take Lirin on and Melody you get Rei Ann. Push those two to the max." he glared at the older girls and they both nodded. "Now I have to talk to your captain about an upcoming event." after that the man stormed out.

"Okay midgets call your blade back." Anya ordered nicely. She was the second in command when Ku was gone. Both chibis nodded and the blades returned to their hands. "Good now I want Lir and Azure at dish 2 and Rei Ann and Melody at dish 3. I'll ref both battles." The older two went to their assigned dishes but the chibis didn't move.

"Anya we're tired. Cant we have a break before we start?" Rei tried to beg. But he only got a frown from the girl.

"I'm sorry guys. I wish I could give you a break but who knows when Boris will be back. And if he sees you not doing what he said then I don't even want to think what he'll do to you. Now please try and give it you all." Anya spoke softly to the chibis at there level.

"Okay Anya. We'll try our best." Lir said with a weak smile.

"Thank you guys. Now get ready." the girls gave the chibis a quick hug and sent them to their dish. "Everyone ready." a nod came from all four. "3...2...1...Let it Rip!" all four blades released at once.

* * *

Boris's Office:

"Now Kura, as you know there will be an in Abbey tournament next week." the girl nodded. "I want you to have both Lirin and Rei Ann at their peek. I want them to win using their beasts." Boris ordered with an icy glare.

"But sir, they haven't even called them out yet. They don't have the power to control the dragons yet." Ku tried to reason.

"I don't care!" he snapped. "You have a week to train them and increase their power." his glare worsened. "And if I see them lose a battle at all then I will send them to the dungeon. And you wont like what happens to them down there. Do you understand Kura?"

"Yes sir." she growled out sending him her own glare.

"Good now we shall go back and watch their progress." Boris walked over to the door and opening it allowing Kura to leave first. The two returned to the training room to see the end of Rei's battle.

* * *

Training Room:

"Go Draborg!" Rei called causing the blade to be enshrouded in a dark aura. "Don't… give up… use d-dark… claw." he panted out. The massive amount of power was draining the seven year old neko. But the blade began to spin faster as it went in for the attack.

"I'm sorry little Rei, but I have to do this. Hyoga, come to my aid!" Melody called forth a giant swan from her pure white blade. "Use graceful star snow!" the swan flapped its wings a few times creating a gentle shower of stars that fell like snow. But once the stars landed they created explosions basically destroying the dish.

Rei watched as his blade flew into the air after having one of the star flakes land near his blade. "Noooo." he was putting all his energy into the blade to make it land properly in the dish. Luckily it did. "DRABORG!" a giant black dragon with golden spikes appeared from the blade with a fierce roar. The sound wave shook the ground causing both Lirin's and Azure's blade to fly out of their dish thus ending their battle in a tie. "Attack." Rei's weak voice called out to the beast. "Use dark claw." the dragon obediently listened to its master. Its claws began to glow in a dark aura and slash at the white swan.

"Hyoga evade!" Mel called but the order came too late. The dragon hit its mark and the swan disappeared from the room. The white blade was flung out of the dish and shattered into pieces by the girls feet.

"Nicely done little Rei Ann." Boris commented as he walked over to the _girl_. "Its good to know you can control the dragon's power." the man put his hand on Rei's shoulder causing the neko to fall to the ground unconscious. "Kura take her to the medical wing. She needs rest." the brown hair girl nodded and went to pick Rei up. "Now as for you my dear Melody," a lust filled gaze in his eyes, "you shall come with me. I will personally punish you for this failure." the grabbed the girls long black hair and dragged her out of the room.

"Lirin go with Kura and watch over Rei. He'll be happy to see you when he wakes up." Anya suggested. Everyone on the Star Dreams team knew that Rei was really a boy but kept the secret from Boris. Gods know what the man would do to the boy if he ever found out.

The little blonde nodded and hugged the older girl. "Okay Anya." the chibi neko ran from the room bringing her blade and Rei's blade with her.

* * *

Rei had been in the medical wing for a couple of days now. He did wake up later that day when Draborg appeared, but the doctors wanted to keep him to make sure everything was okay with him and he wouldn't randomly collapse. Lirin had stayed as long as she could. But training, meals and sleep tore the two nekos apart for most of the days. Right now Rei was getting his blade when Boris walked in to check on the chibi. 

"So how is she?" he asked the doctor in the room at the time. The doctor was a young woman with pinkish red hair and soft gray eyes. Her name tag read Dr. Frox.

She smiled at her boss before answering. "Oh little Rei is just fine. He can leave anytime now." Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the look the purple hair man was giving her.

"What do you mean '**he** can leave anytime now'?" he growled out through barred teeth.

A look of confusion crossed over gray eye. "Sir didn't you know that Rei was a boy? His friends told me when they come in with him."

Boris let out a low dangerous growl. "REI!" he bellowed in the small room where you really didn't need to shout. Slowly the raven hair boy come out from hiding.

"You called sir?" the chibi asked in a scared voice. He only got a glare from the older man causing him to slightly shake.

"Boris, sir, there is no need to scare the child like this. Please don't hurt him." Dr. Frox tried to plead but only got a worse glare then Rei had.

In a blink of an eye Boris had swooped up the neko and was carrying him to the door. "You're coming with me brat and don't expect to see your friends ever again!" he kicked the door down and swiftly moved down the hallway to his office.

On the way there the two had passed little Lirin who was going to visit Rei. "Rei what's going on? Where are you going?" she asked trying to hear her friend's response.

"He's going away Lirin. And you will never see each other again." Boris yelled back to her. "But I will see you and the Star Dreams in my office later."

"Lirin help me." Rei said trying to squirm out of Boris's grasp only to have it tighten on him. "He's hurting me." tears fell from golden eyes as the distance between the two nekos increased.

"Rei Rei!" the blonde chibi yelled as his disappeared around a corner. "I'll get Ku. She'll know what to do." Lir ran down the hallways to tell the team what just happened to Rei and warn them about Boris's threat.

* * *

"Get in there." a guard growled out as he shoved Rei into a room. "This is where you'll be staying from now on." 

"Ow." Rei cried as he fit the floor. The guard looked at him and laughed before closing the door. Soft sobs caused the other two occupants of the room to pull apart from thier kiss and look at the new comer.

* * *

**Lirin:** little short at the end but meh. at least it was updated. 

**C.R.:** Lirin am i ever gonna be able to stay with my friends? this is the second time i was taken awayfrom them in this story.

**Lirin:** i'll think about it. now give a little preview

**C.R.:** i make new friends in this place i was thrown in and join thier team. but i dont know if i get to stay with them long cause the way Lir is working i'll end up by myself.

**Lirin:** Rei! just stick with the idea and not your personal thoughts

**C.R.:** fine. (sticks tongue out) but that's all you have so far.

**Demon:** misstress that Kura girl is in tha cage and here is your club.

**Lirin:** thank you demon. and Rei you forgot to mention the shonen-ai i'm throwing in. so i say **5 reviews** for chappie 6. and **vote on if you want TalaxBryan or TalaxKai.**if i get a tie then it will be a shota threeway! dont ask me why i thought of that i just did. laters

* * *

PS if you guys like KH and/or Saiyuki (dont own either) i have a story called Race Across the Worlds which is a crossover between the two. its in the misc>>crossover section. its semi interesting if your looking for a random crossover please read and review. thanx much Lirin :-) 


	7. Your New Team

**Sorry for taking so long updating. i kind of got side tracked and lost interest in this for a while. so i'll make this short.**

**I dont own Beyblade only my original characters.**

**warning: end hits at a bit of shonen-ai.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Your New Team

"Damn its not Kai." Bryan grumbled out when he saw the raven hair chibi on the floor. "Hey kid who are ya?" he demanded.

Rei looked up on the bed to see the two boys staring at him. The one that spoke to him had silver purple hair with matching colored eyes. And the other one had flaming red hair and icy blue eyes. The second person looked familiar to him but he couldn't remember. "I'm Rei." the chibi neko sniffed out. "Who are you guys?" he asked whipping his tears away.

"We'll be asking the question here." Bryan stated.

Tala grabbed the falcon's arm and looked him in the eyes. "He's only asking our names. It wont kill to give them to him." the wolf said calmly. "Rei, right?" the neko nodded. "Hi my name's Tala and this grouch here is Bryan. He may seem mean but he's really a soft cuddly teddy bear." the red head explained.

Bryan shook his head and smacked the back of Tal's hard. "You know I don't like you telling people that. If Boris ever hears it then I'll get the isolation chamber again." the two started a mini argument forgetting that someone else was in the room.

"Bry he's scared. And having you acting touch isn't helping him. We should be nice for now." Tala said glaring at the other.

The silver purple hair boy let out a low growl. "You're the captain." he mumbled not looking at anyone.

"Excuse me, but what are you the captain of?" Rei asked Tal with curious golden eyes.

The wolf laughed. "You must be a new kid. I'm the captain of the Demolition Boys. The best blading team here." Tala said proudly. "Everyone knows who we are."

After Tal said that the door was slammed open again and another boy was tossed in. His duel color hair was splatted with blood and his body was covered in cuts and bruises. They could hear the guard laugh as he walked down the hallway.

"Damn Kai what did they do to you?" Bryan asked moving to cradle his unconscious friend.

"Bryan get him cleaned up and put him in bed. A good nights rest should help." Tala order looking at his best friend. Bryan nodded and took Kai into the connecting bathroom.

"Um Tala?" Rei waited for the wolf to look at him. Once eye contact was made he asked his question. "Is that normal?"

The red head sighed knowing the question as directed towards Kai's condition. "Unfortunately. But he gets it worse then any of us."

"Why?" Rei asked with pure innocent curiosity.

"You really are new." Tal commented shaking his head. "That kid is Kai Hiwatari. His grandfather, Voltaire, is Boris's boss. He also had Kai training long before he ever came to this hell pit. So any tiny mistake gets him a beating like that, if not worse." the red head explained looking sad.

Rei looked like he was trying to hold back tears. It was so wrong for a kid around his age to get beaten that badly. "Tala have you even been hit that badly?"

Blue eyes widen in shock. Tala had never thought Rei would ask that. To the wolf it seemed like a very personal question that not everyone had a right to know. Luckily before having to respond Bryan came back out with a sleeping Kai. "Get to bed you guys. Boris wanted us early for practice." the lilac boy order laying Kai on a bed.

"Excuse me, but there are only two beds and four of us." Rei pointed out. "Where should I sleep?" he asked the two awake occupants.

Tala and Bryan shared a look. They knew it would be a bad idea is two people shared a bed with Kai and Rei…well they were sure if he'd be comfortable sleeping next to another boy. "You can have that bed." Bryan indicated the one behind the chibi neko.

"But what about you two?" the chibi tiger asked kneeing on the bed.

"I'm sleeping next to Kai incase he needs anything during the night and Bryan is sleeping on the floor." Tala explained "We'll work something better later. But for now this is the best we can do."

Rei nodded his understandment. "Good night then." Rei chimed as he settled between the sheets, letting sleep quickly take him.

* * *

(4:45am)

"Oi you three, time to get up." a tall blond boy said entering the room. He flicked the light on gaining moaning **complaints **from some of the room occupants. "Come on the light isn't that bad."

"It is when your head is right below the damn lamp." Bryan's groggy voice called from the floor. "Now please turn the damn thing off Spencer."

Spence shook his head. "Bryan why are you on the floor? Was there something wrong with the second bed?"

Bry rolled his eyes. "Idiot. Last night we got a new roommate. And Kai came back unconscious. This was the only place for me to sleep." the younger explained sitting up.

Spencer finally looked around the room and noticed raven hair poking out of the blankets. "I see. Then I'll let you get the others up. Training starts in 10. And rumor says that Boris will be there."

"Great." Bryan says rolling his eyes. "Today's is going to be freaking great."

Spencer chucked as he turned to the door. "See ya guys soon." the blonde said before leaving.

* * *

"You four just made it." a sinister voice said from inside the training room. "Now get in here and take a seat." Boris barked watching them slowly walk towards the benches.

"Why are we graced with your presence Boris?" Kai demanded sending a weak glare to the violet haired man.

Boris growled at the Hiwatari boy. "I thought that would have been easy to figure out." His eyes turned to Rei. "You have a fifth member on the team. Using the power of his Draborg, your team will become unstoppable. But first he must unlock that power. Do not go easy on him. Force Rei into calling out his bit beast no matter what." a sick smile appeared on Boris's face. "I don't care if anyone gets hurt. Do what you must to unlock the power of destruction."

The chibis looked at each other. Boris said before to use their full power. But never said that they might get hurt or that he didn't care. And the fact that the new kid had the dragon of destruction, which they all thought a myth, scared the shit out of them. "As you wish sir." Tala finally spoke out.

Boris nodded. "Good. I'll be back before breakfast to check your progress with him." after that the man walked out of the room to letting the kids to practice alone.

"Tala you have a plan?" Kai asked the team captain.

The wolf nodded. "We all take him one at a time. Use our most powerful attack but not with full force. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Rei will you be alright with that?" the red head finally asked.

The neko nodded his head. "I'll try my best."

Tala smiled at him. "That's what I want to hear. Alright now, I want you and Kai to go first." Both boys nodded and went to their potions at the dish. Tala stood to the side t referee the match. "3...2...1...let it rip." he cried and watched the blade sail into the dish.

"Rei shall we end this fast?" Kai asked across the dish. Rei nodded. He didn't want to get too tired in the first battle. "Alright Dranzer lets end this. Fire Arrow!" Kai cried out. His blue blade was engulfed in fire and quickly made its way towards the black one.

"Draborg don't give up. Use your dark claw." the chibi neko shakily said. The blade was surrounded with a dark power as it raced straight for Dranzer.

"Dranzer hang in there." the duel hair boy called as the blades collided creating a smoke screen. Rei turned his head to cough as the smoke reached him.

"Who survived?" Spencer asked trying to see through the smoke.

"Not sure yet. Just give it a minute." Tala replied keeping his eyes on the dish. As the smoke began to clear two blades could be seen. One was spinning and the other lay on its side. "And the winner is…" pause for a clear view, "REI!" Tala shouted.

The other battles went pretty much the same way. Even when Bryan and Tala called their partners out Rei still managed to win with the one attack.

"I trust the battles went well." Boris said coming back into the training room.

"Sir!" all five boys called and saluted the man.

"Rei managed to win all four rounds. He even held his own against Falborg and Wolborg." Tala reported.

Boris nodded. "I'm pleased to hear that. Now I want you four to take Rei all at once." a crude smirk worked its way to his face.

Tala sent a glace towards Rei to see if the neko would be up for the challenge. Rei lightly nodded his reply. "As you wish sir." Tala said and everyone took a place at the dish.

"Everyone ready?" Boris asked the chibis. After receiving five nods he started the count down. "3...2...1...Go!" he watched five blades fly into the dish and four immediately attack the black one.

"Rei you're making this too easy." Bryan pointed out after five minutes of bashing Draborg. "You have to attack us some time."

"But its taking all my energy just to try and dodge." the chibi neko said near tears. "Its too much for me."

Everyone's eyes went wide at the sound of the smack. "I don't like to hear those words spoken in here. You say that again and you wont get food for a week." Boris growled as he lifted Rei by the shirt collar. "Now call your beast and show them your true power."

Rei's golden eyes filled with tears and Boris pushed him back down to the floor. "Draborg please help me." the sob request came barely above a whisper. The black blade began to shine with its dark aura.

"Rei say it louder." Tala encouraged his new friend. "Scream for him to come."

Wiping the tears away, Rei stood up and took a deep breath. "DRABORG!" the neko called. In a bright dark light a black dragon with golden spikes rose from the blade with a mighty cry. The sound shook the room and caused all the blade to fly out of the dish. The dragon was only there for a moment before Rei fell to the ground unconscious.

Boris picked the limp body off the ground and chucked the chibi at the other kids. "Get this weakling out of might sight. And no food for you lot today." looking extremely pissed Boris stormed out of the room.

"Lets get the kid to bed. After that battle he needs to rest." Kai said looking at his sleeping face. "I'll work on getting us food later." he added stroking the silky raven locks.

"I think Kai has a crush on the new kid." Spencer smirked watching the duel hair boy's action.

"I don't!" Kai hissed. "It just that he has strong untapped power that could help us eventually break out of here. That's why I'm worrying about him." Dranzer master tried to defend his actions.

"Sure Kai. That's why you're going to be cuddling him while he rests?" Tala inquired.

"That's right." he said before realizing what his best friend said. "Wait, no. that's not…" the group laughed as Kai groaned realizing his mistake. "Can we get out of here now?"

"Sure thing lover boy." Bryan smirked as he open the door to let the others out.

Tala led the way back to the room, followed by Kai carrying Rei and Spence and Bryan taking the rear. Everyone was silent as they reflected on the last battle. Rei power was immense if only he could control it. Boris was right in saying the team would be unbeatable with him.

* * *

**there is the newest installment. i hope to get better at updating this for anyone who reads it. **

**please send reviews. it does encourage me to work harder and faster.**

**Chibi Lirin: but big me what about me and the Star Dreams?**

**Lirin: that will be next chap. now go to bed. its late and Ku will kill me if she finds you awake here.**

**Chibi Lirin: okay. night big me. and if you see Rei kun tell him i say night and give him a kiss for me.**

**Lirin: okay little one. Now to bed you go. (watchs chibi leave) thanks for reading and please review. :-)**


	8. Lunch Talk and Punishment

**Chibi Lirin: wow big me. this is the second one this week.**

**Lirin: yup.**

**Ku: your up to something.**

**Lirin: You cant prove that . (sticks tongue out)**

**Az: Please dont fight.**

**Ku: I'm going back to my room. (storms out)**

**Chibi Lirin: bye Ku-san**

**Mel: Hi everyone!**

**Anya: I swear i didnt give her the sugar**

**Lirin: (sigh) great a female Max. Mel since you have so much energy will you do the disclaimer?**

**Mel: okay Lir Sama. let me think. Beyblade is a creations on Takao Aoki. Lirin only owns us girls here and Ku.**

**Az: we also want to thank **Russianshottie **for sending us a review. you made Lirin smile**

**Chibi Lirin: okay i think its time we let them read the chapter now. enjoy everyone :-)**

**Lirin: oh little warning. near shonen-ai. and chibi/teen abuse**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lunch Talk and Punishments

**Bing Bing Bing** the intercom buzzer rang in the girls' side of the abbey. **"Will Kura, Anya, Melody, Azure and Lirin please report to Boris's office immediately." **a male voice called over it.

"Wonder what they did." a brunette girl pondered at the breakfast table.

"Not sure. But there they go." another girl reported.

All eyes in the cafeteria turned to watch the five girls slowly leave. A small glimmer of fear shone on their faces and their eyes were downcast. The group knew that Boris was mad and now they had to bare his wrath.

"Ku I'm scared." Lirin whimpered out half way to Boris's office. "I don't want to get hurt again." tears shone in her blue cat-like eyes.

The brown hair teen stopped and kneeled in front of the chibi and hugged her. "Don't worry little Lir. We'll make sure you don't hurt." Ku said giving the neko girl a light kiss on the forehead.

**Bing Bing Bing** the intercom sounded again. **"Girls NOW!"** Boris's gruff voice yelled out.

"Ku he's really mad. Are you sure Lirin should come?" Anya asked eyeing the youngest member of the group.

The captain looked sadly at the chibi neko. "Anya you heard Boris summon her too. If she doesn't come then it will only be worse for all of us." a sadness clear in Ku's voice. "Lets get there before we make him even madder." she order picking Lirin up to carry.

Once outside the office Ku gently put the chibi down and knocked on the door. "ENTER." came the harsh reply from with in.

With one last nervous look at each other Ku opened the door. "You wanted to see us." she stated as everyone filed in.

Boris glared at them waiting for them to settle in. "You know I'm not happy, right?" he watched as each girl gave a nod. "And you know what happens when I'm not happy, right?" again nods. "Then this won't surprise you." he snapped his fingers and five guards walked in each grabbing on of the girls.

"That hurts." Lirin cried as the guard squeezed her wrists tightly.

"Shut that one up." Boris order. The guard smirked as he raised the struggling chibi up by the wrists with one hand. She glared at him with slit eyes trying to kick him. Her poor attempts only caused the man to smirk more. "Nighty nite brat." he said cheerily as he smack her across the face with his other hand knocking her instantly out.

"You shouldn't do that. She's only I child." Ku protested trying to squirm out of her captors grasps.

Boris growled at the caring ness of the group, especially from Kura towards Lirin. "She needs to get stronger anyways." he commented watching the light brunette struggle. "Now remove them from my sight. And take Kura there," he indicated the struggling one, "to the isolation rooms. She's still too attached to them."

"No please don't." Azure begged looking sad.

Boris just turned to the blue hair teen. "would you care to join her in that area?" he raised an eyebrow to show his curiosity.

"No sir." she replied looking down at the floor.

"I didn't think so. Now get out." he barked. The guards nodded and walked away dragging the girls with them. Boris was to annoyed to discuss why he was punishing them. But he know they would figure it was because of Rei.

* * *

(Boy's Room) 

"Hey phoenix, how's the dragon doing?" Bryan asked walking into their room carrying as much food as he could. Kai was sitting on 'Rei's bed' with the neko's head on his lap stroking the soft raven locks.

"Not much change. About an hour ago he murmured something about someone named 'Karen', I think that was the name, but other then that nothing. And I see the food raid went well."

Bryan nodded as he set the food down on the other bed. "Well ask him about it later. Now where are the other two dimwits?" the lilac asked turning to look at his friend.

"Went to Spence's room. They said I should be alone with the dragon, so if he woke up we could do _whatever_ we wanted. Why don't they get that I don't like him that way? I don't even know anything about him." Kai explained with a sigh.

"Well you do look pretty happy sitting there with his head on your lap." the falcon said with a smirk.

"I am not." Kai protested keeping his voice soft so not to disturb Rei. "Just get the others so we can eat."

"Whatever you say buddy. Just make sure nothing is poking the back of his head when he wakes up." Bryan mischievously said going back to the door. He stepped out just as Kai through a book at the older's head. Once the door was closed Kai shifted Rei's head away from his crouch area.

"Damn bastards." he murmured.

It wasn't long before ruby eyes looked down at the sleeping form on his lap. Rei had his lips slightly parted to breathe. His small chest raising up and down with each breath. A relaxed expression on his face. "You do look cute though." Kai whispered gently caressing the neko's cheek. "Maybe I should…" he trailed off leaning forward. '_Hope the others don't come in.'_

Kai was mere centimeters way from his goal when a small groan caused him to snap back up. '_Damn missed that chance.' _the half Russian thought He looked at Rei to see the chibi neko's eye twitching as a sign he was waking up. Sure enough two golden orbs opened up to the world.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" Kai asked.

Rei looked at him in that sleepy daze stare. "What happened?" Rei questioned with a yawn.

Kai frowned at the boy. "Don't you remember? You unleashed Draborg this morning." he replied stroking raven locks again.

"Oh." was all the neko said. After that the two fell into an awkward silence.

A few minutes Rei's stomach rumbled and a small blush covered his face. "Hungry?" Kai questioned with a chuckle. Rei only nodded his head as he face burned brighter. "The others should be back soon and we can dig into the food then." Kai explained.

"Okay." Rei whispered.

Barely a minute later three boys loudly talking burst into the room. "Oh dragon is finally awake." Tala chimed in noticing golden eyes looking at them. "So did you two do anything _interesting_ while we were gone?" the red head questioned.

Kai glared at him while Rei gave a questioning look. "What do you mean?" the neko asked with pure innocence.

"Its nothing Rei." Kai hissed. "Don't pay any attention to those idiots." he set his death glare on his friends.

After a little cool down time the group finally started to dig into the food Bryan had brought them. It wasn't much, just some apples, crackers and cheese spread (no knifes), pb&f sandwiches, and several juice boxes. It was better then the warm mush they usually got when allowed to eat.

It wasn't until mid way through the meal that conversation broke out. "Hey guys, I've been wondering," Bryan started out.

"Yeah falcon?" Tala commented for the lilac hair boy to continue.

"Why did Boris give the new kid Draborg?" everyone stopped and looked at Rei.

The chibi neko swallowed the bit of sandwich in his mouth before talking. "He gave it to me a while ago. I don't remember why though."

The group again looked at each other with one thing running through their mind. "Rei how long have you been here?" Kai finally asked the boy sitting on his lap (A/N there was a lack of chairs in the room).

Rei turned to look at the ruby eyes behind him. "Going on six month I think." he replied.

"Then who did you train with before us?" Tala inquired. "And how did you manage not to hear about us?"

Again Rei turned to look at the one who spoke to him. "I was with Lirin and Kura and the rest of the Star Dreams. Their my best friends here." the chibi neko answered with a frown. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"I never heard of them." Spencer chimed in. He was the oldest one there and had also been there the longest.

"Neither have I. And I know all the teams here." Tala added looking at Rei suspiciously.

"Rei are you alright?" Kai asked noticing a tear slip down the neko's lightly tanned face.

"I miss my friends." he softly sobbed.

"If you tell us where they are we can take you there. We know this place inside and out." the phoenix said with a caring smile to comfort his friend.

The dragon wiped his tears away. "You know how to get to the girl's side of this place?" he questioned with hope.

"Girl's side?" they all asked at once.

Rei nodded. "Yeah."

"Um Rei this is an all boys beyblade training area. There are no girls here." Kai explained calmly.

"You're wrong. There's another side to this place that is all girls. And if you didn't know that, then you don't know this place as well as you think." the chibi neko accused the tears returning to his eyes.

The other looked at each other dumb founded. They had never heard of girls being here before. But if it was true then it would make sense that Rei never heard of them before and then never heard of the Star Dreams.

"Rei we'll help you find your friends." Kai said pulling the crying chibi into his arms.

"You mean it Kai?" the dragon asked in a creaky voice.

"Yeah. No matter what it takes we'll get you back to your friends. And that's a promise." the phoenix said smiling.

"Thank you." Rei mumbled hugging Kai which the older returned.

* * *

(Dungeon) 

"How do you like that bitches?" a guard questioned his on lookers. Az, Mel and Anya where chained to the wall cover in blood and bruises as the guards began to beat Lirin.

"Stop that. She's still too young." Anya complained struggling against the chains.

The guards only smirked as they kicked her small sides causing a breaking sound and whimpers to be heard. "The boss said she needs to get stronger. We're just trying to help her."

"You jerks. I swear if Hyoga was with me, I'd make you pay for hurting her." Mel hissed glaring at the tormentors.

"Hey this one still feisty. Mind if I give her another go?" the one named Bob asked. He was eyeing the black hair teen with lust in his eyes.

"Leave her. She'll shut up if she wants to end the little one's suffering." the one named Shugo said slapping Lirin again.

The other girls remained silent as the watched the brutal men beat the child for another five minutes. Tears stained their faces as Lirin was finally tossed to the ground like a rag doll unconscious. After that Shugo released the teens from their confines. "Next time you piss the boss off, the punishment will be much worse. Consider this your one warning." he said as the girls ran to Lirin.

"Ku's not going to be happy." Az said cradling the neko on her lap. It seemed that Lirin had the worsted beating of them all. Her clothes were all torn and covered in blood. Her dirty blond locks were no longer soft and silky thanks to blood there as well. And hearing the creaking before proved that a few bones were broken.

"That's if Ku is still her old self once she gets out of the isolation chambers. I heard they make a person cold and distant from other people." Anya explained.

* * *

(Isolation Area) 

"Hello dear Kura." Boris said opening the door to the single dark room. "How are you doing?" he asked in a sickingly sweet tone.

"Lirin better not be hurt." she said glaring at him.

He grimaced at her. "You are still too emotionally attached to that bitch. And for that I think a month here will help. Because I have no use for bladers that are too emotionally attached to people." he told the light brunette teen.

"Bastard. I'll get out of here now!" she cried and charged the purple haired man.

He easy caught her and flung her towards the wall. "You will only see people when food arrives, if it does." he reported and left.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" Ku yelled after the door was slammed shut and the room returned to pure darkness.

* * *

**Chibi Rei: yeah i get to see my friends again!**

**Lirin: what makes you think that?**

**Chibi Rei: Kai promised he'd help me find them.**

**Lirin: and you can trust him?**

**Chibi Rei: he seems nice.**

**Chibi Kai: I will help Rei. and nothing you can do will stop me Lirin**

**Lirin: (smirks) well see about that phoenix**

**Chibi Tala: (mischievious gleem in eyes) hey look what i found. **

**Everyone turns to see Tala holding the holy broken golf club.**

**Lirin: Wolf put that down.**

**Chibi Bryan: hey wolf i think we should have some fun first.**

**Chibi Tala: couldnt agree more. (mischievious look towards Lirin)**

**Chibi Spence: um Lirin may i suggest you start to run and scream now.**

**Lirin: yup. Ahhhhh. I'm getting chased by a rabit wolf and falcon with a golf club. (runs from room followed by the two with club)**

**Chibi Kai: thats what she gets from trying to play mind games on us.**

**Chibi Rei: life with you guys will definately never be boring.**

**Chibi Spence: yeah. just as long as Boris doesnt catch Tala causing trouble.**

**Chibi Rei: i guess**

**Chibi Kai: are we done rambling now?**

**Chibi Rei: ...yeah. okay thanks for reading everyone. please send us your reviews. i think Tala is planning something fun for the next chappie. so if you want to know you have to review. **

**Lirin: (outside somewhere) 3 would be nice! Eeek! Tala back away. noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...**

**Chibis: ...**


	9. what you caused

**Lirin: thank you everyone. you made me so happy sending the reviews.**

**Ku: little you better not be hurt Lirin. if she is i swear i'll kill you.**

**Lirin: Ku you're still stuck in that cell. :-p**

**Ku:...**

**Boris: can i torture her now?**

**Lirin&Ku: NO!**

**Boris: wow you two finally agreed on something.**

**Lirin&Ku: get out of here. (grabs something and throws it at him)**

**Boris: eep. going (runs for dear life)**

**Lirin: so Kura can i talk you into doing the disclaimer for me?**

**Ku: do something for yourself for a change.**

**Lirin (pout) meanie :-p. i dont own Beyblade. only miss meanie, chibi Lirin and the other Star Dreams. **

* * *

Chapter 8: What You Caused

(Boris's P.O.V.)

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!" Ku yelled after I slammed the door shut returning her to the darkness she was previously in.

'_Feisty little bitch. She'll soon learn that that will get her nothing but trouble and pain.'_ I think to myself as I leave the isolation area. I allow a smirk to cross my features. '_I have one more person to torture today. It's so much fun breaking people emotionally.'_

I walk quickly down the hallways to the dungeons. Before I get that bastard I want to see what the guards have done to his friends. It will be no fun if they're not beat up or unconscious.

"Sir!" a guard greets me at the door to the lower levels.

I nod my head allowing him to relax. "Tell me Nero, where the Star Dreams placed."

He glances at the list on the desk. "Cell 209, sir." he replies. I nod my head again in thanks for the information and head to the second sublevel of my Abbey.

Finding the cell labeled 209, I stop outside to listen to their talking.

"Anya how's Lirin?" I hear one of them ask. '_Good it seems the chibi got a good beat up. I must remember to compliment the guards later.'_

"She doesn't seem okay. She needs to get medical attention soon." Anya replies. My smirk grows.

"What if we don't get out in time to save her?" I hear the third voice ask with worry. _'Mental note to self. Throw all the Star Dreams in isolation cells later. They are much too emotional for my liking.' _

"We just have to hope she can hold on for a while." Anya reply comes. I take this time to leave. I don't need to see the others condition. The one that matters is greatly wounded. That's all I care about.

(End P.O.V.)

* * *

(Boy's Room 20 minutes later)

"KON!" Boris barked slamming the door open. Kai snapped his head around to see what the commotion was. Rei had cuddled closer in his lap to block out the loud sound.

"What do you want Boris?" the phoenix spat with a cold glare. His hand was unconsciously stroking raven locks making the neko purr with pleasure.

The purple hair bastard returned with icy glare. "You will give me respect boy. Unless you want another beating. Cause I know Voltaire has taught you better then that." a small smirk began to form.

"Fine. What do you want, _sir_?" the last word said with pure hatred.

"I want the boy in your lap. I have something to show him." a twisted smile appeared on Boris's face.

Kai gave on smirk of his own. "Too bad _sir_, Rei's out like a light and wont wake up anytime soon."

"We'll see about that." Boris replied walking over to the bed. He grabbed a fist full a raven locks and pulled hard. Golden eyes snapped open with clear pain written in them. Tears forming in the corners.

"Meow!" the dragon squeaked out in surprise and pain. Boris pulled harder cause Rei to meow again.

Kai growled. "You've proven your point. Now let go, you're hurting him."

"When has that ever stopped me, boy?" Boris asked with a pleasured smirk. Kai looked away. He had no reply to the question because Boirs loved causing them pain. "Come along now Kon. Your friends are waiting to see you." the smirk grew.

Rei looked at Kai wondering if he should go. "Its alright dragon. I'll be here when you get back." the duel hair teen reassured him. Rei nodded and allowed Boris to pull him out of the room without a struggle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(Hallways)

"Sir where are we going?" Rei soft voice questioned. He was running to keep up with the man ahead of him.

Boris smirked knowing that the chibi couldn't see his face. "Like I said before young dragon, your friends are waiting to see you." he said with an all to sweet tone.

"I really get to see Lirin again?" the chibi said with pure excitement.

"Of course little one. Its not right to keep friends apart." the sickingly sweet tone continued. Hearing this Rei put a big smile on and skipped to keep up. Soon they neared the door leading down to the dungeons."

"Sir." the guard posted there greeted.

Boris nodded allowing the person to relax. "Shugo I have a task for you."

"What is it, sir?" Shugo asked all to interseted.

"I need you to send some one to retrieve the Hiwarati boy and bring him to the isolation area." Boris said so Rei could hear them.

"Yes sir." Shugo replied

"All set, Rei?" Boris turned to the chibi and held out his hand. "Your friends are this way." Rei took the offered hand and was lead into the dungeons.

"Sir this isn't Lirin's room." Rei pointed out when they stopped at a door labeled 209.

Boris gave an evil smirk that went unnoticed by the chibi. "This is her temporary room. Her's is getting redone so I put her here for now." Rei nodded his appcitance of the story and waited for Boris to open the door.

"Lir…" the chibi stopped mid word seeing the sight before him. Lirin was in Anya's lap unconscious. The other two were sitting close by watching the chibi girl. Everyone looked up when they heard Rei's voice.

"Rei!" Mel called with a small smile. "Its nice to see you well." the girl put in.

The dragon tried to run to his friends but was stopped by Boris wrapping his arm around his tiny waist. "Let me go. Lirin is hurt. I have to help her." he said struggling to get free.

Boris just held tighter. "Do you know why she is hurt boy?" the man asked with his normal evil tone. He waited a few seconds to see if he would get a response. When nothing came he answered the question. "Its because of you boy. They all lied to me and this is their punishment."

Golden eyes widen with fear and sorrow. "I did this to Lir-chan?" Rei's sad tone asked as his body sank to the ground.

"Yes you did." Boris whispered into a pointed ear. Rei finally came to loud sobs.

"Boris don't do this to Rei." Anya demanded. "He's too young for this torture."

The man smirked at the redish orange haired girl. "Its easier to break them while they're still young so they wont cause trouble when they're older." he replied to the protest.

Three death glares where sent his way. "You're a sick bastard." Az hissed with pure hatred.

"I know." he said with a cruel smirk. "Come now Rei." he said pulling on the chibi's arm. Without a word Rei stood and followed Boris.

"She's be alright Rei. Don't be hard on yourself." Anya called as the door was closing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

After the trip to the dungeon Boris lead the chibi to his office for his punishment.

"You see what I do to people how lie and go against me, right boy?" Boris growled throwing the boy to the floor.

A sniffle sob was his answer.

"DAMN IT BOY, GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Boris barked with no patients. He was sick of all this emotions today.

I whimper greated his ears.

Boris growled and smacked the boy across the face. A red mark formed instantly. "ANSWER ME!"

"Yes." Rei soft voice replied.

Boris glared. "Yes what boy?"

"Yes sir." the chibi replied with a sob.

"Stop that crying." Boris demanded with another smack to Rei's face.

Rei looked at his abuser with puffy red eyes. "Yes sir." he mumbled and wiped away the tears. The look of regret and sorrow still cover his face.

"Get out of my sight." Boris barked. "I'm sick of looking at you." Rei nodded and slowly moved out the door. Tears threaten to fall again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside a red head pop out from around the corner when the door was closed. He had heard Boris take the dragon and decided it best to follow in the shadows. He saw a defeated looking Rei slowly head back to the dormitory area. "Rei." he called so the chibi would stop.

Rei turned to see Tala watching him from the corner. "Tala." he replied as fresh tears started to fall.

The wolf quickly walked to his new friend to give him a hug. "Its alright dragon. Things will get better." he whispered and slowly started to lead them back to their room.

* * *

(Dungeon/ Lirin's head)

"**_Little one, can you hear me?" _**a soft gentle voice rang in the chibi neko's head.

"_Who are you?" _Lirin replied searching for the owner of the voice.

A light blue dragon appeared before the girl. **_"Hello Lirin. I am Frostbite, your dragon."_** the creature said.

"_You're so pretty."_ the neko exclaimed looking at the shining dragon before her.

"**_Thank you mistress"_** Frostbite said with a nod of her head.

"_Um do you mind me asking how can I hear you now?" _the chibi pondered.

The dragon shook her head.**_ "You can hear my little one because we are connected. I can also sense your feeling and know when you are in trouble or hurt. Plus I can also heal any wound you get."_**

"_Really?!" _Frost nodded her head.

"_**Shall I heal your wounds for you?" **_

Blue eyes sparkled with happiness. _"Please Frostbite. I don't want my friends to worry more then they have to. If they do then Boris might take them where he put Kura. I don't want that to happen." _Lirin explained.

"**_As you wish then. It might be a little cold." _**the dragon warned before blowing a big puff of cold air over the chibi before her.

(End P.O.V.)

* * *

"Aaya what's happening to Lirin?" Az asked as a thin layer of ice started to cover the chibi's body. The other two turned to see what Azure was talking about.

Should we break it off?" Mel asked with fear in her voice.

Anya watched as the ice slowly grew thicker and I soft blue glow started to shine. "Wait. I think this is Frostbite's doing. I remember reading something about the dragon having healing abilities. Lets just see what happens for now." the blue eye teen stated.

The other two nodded and watched the chibi get incased in a thick ice cocoon. They watched in amazement as the light got brighter the cuts and bruises on Lirin's body started to fade and disappear.

"This is amazing." Mel whispered aw struck. Az just nodded in agreement.

They continued to watch as the ice started to melt away and disappear leaving no sign it was ever there. The whole process took about ten minutes to complete. Slowly blue eyes began to open to the world again.

"Anya, I'm cold." Lirin's tired voice commented looking at her friend.

The redish-orange hair girl smiled. "I bet you are." she said giving the chibi a hug. "How do you feel?" she asked planting a kiss on Lir's head.

"Besides cold? I little sore but that's all." Lir replied cuddling closer to her friend to get warm.

"That's good to hear princess. Kura will be happy to hear that you weren't hurt." Anya mentioned. Her hand started to run through dirty blond locks allowing the chibi to relax and start to fall asleep. "Night Lir-chan."

* * *

(Isolation)

"I'm shocked at you Kai." Boris snapped as he walked into a dark room. The duel hair boy was chained to a wall sporting new bruises and cuts. "You know that caring and showing emotions are frowned uponned here." he smack Kai hard across the face.

The boy rolled his head back to face the person in front of him. Crimson eyes shined with defiance and a smirk firmly in place. "I wont let you taint him like you have so many others. He's too innocent for that." Kai said never dropping his smirk.

Boris looked at him in pure rage. He kicked the chibi phoenix hard in thee stomach causing the boy to cough up some blood. "We'll see if a few days in here will change your mind." Boris hissed as he swiftly walked out of the room back to his office.

* * *

(Boy's Room)

"Tala, where did you disappear to?" Bryan demanded as the wolf walked in carring a sleeping dragon. "You never returned from the kitchen."

"Keep it down falcon. Dragon fell asleep on the way back here." the red head softly hissed placing Rei on his bed. Afterwards he walked across the room to his shared bed.

"So what happened?" Bryan asked once Tala was comfortably sitting on the bed.

With a sigh the wolf brought up the memories of the past hour. Everything from noticing Boris leading Rei towards the dungeons, then coming out dragging the boy who seemed to be lost and confused to his office, then finally watching him come beat up out of the office. "So where's Kai? Spencer's room?"

It was Bryan's turn to sigh and look away. "A guard came to take him. Not sure where they went." the falcon explained.

Tala sent a sad look at the sleeping boy. "I'm not sure he'll handle the news well. He really took to Kai quickly."

"I know what you mean. He's been through so much in a little amount of time... Tala i'm smelling smoke, are you thinking again?"

The wolf gave a devious grin. "Let's break Kai out before Dragon wakes up. Think we can do it?"

"How many times have we broke each other out. this will be a sinch." Bryan returned the grin.

"We head out at midnight then."

* * *

**Lirin: there you have it.**

**Chibi Tala: evil planning! evil planning...(chant continues)**

**Chibi Bryan:... its not that evil wolf. we're only planning a breakout...again**

**Chibi Tala: yes and we're going against what Boris wants. therefore its evil planning! evil planning! **

**Lirin: (sigh)**

**Chibi Rei: Zzzz...Zzzz...**

**Lirin: so cute! (fan girl squeal)**

**Chibi Tal&Bry: dont wake him**

**Lirin: fine. only if i get 4 reviews in a week. meet my goal and the next chap will have lots of danger and a grinning Tala above an unconscious Boris. If not Boris captures Tala and Bryan and beats them to the med wing for over a month. and Rei wakes up alone and scared. its up to you readers. :-p**


	10. Rescue Mission success or failure

Tala: yays time to rescue Kai!!!

Bryan: keep it down. Lirin will wake up if you get too loud.

Tala: you mean she's asleep? (bryan nodded) then lets party!

Lirin: damn tv toow lowad... Zzzz

Bryan: damn it Tal. just do the disclaimer and we'll go somewhere else to party.

Tala: Lirin has tried to get all rights of Beyblade and has failed. so she still doenst own.

Bryan: good boy. now lets get out of here.

Lirin: damn now cant hear TV...Zzzz

* * *

Chapter 9: Rescue Mission…Success or Failure

(Tala's P.O.V.)

'_Almost midnight.'_ I think looking at the alarm clock. In a few more minutes the alarm will sound telling me and Bry our adventure begins.

/BEEP BEEP/ '_right on time.'_ I watch as the falcon reaches over to hit the off button. We had the sound low, both being light sleepers, so the noise wouldn't wake Rei. We agreed to keep him out of this because of everything he's already gone through.

"You up pup?" Bry asks me.

I turn and icy blue glare at him. He knows I hate that nickname. "Couldn't sleep. So you tell me if I'm awake." I hiss sitting up.

"Same old Tal. Always grumpy when you don't sleep." he comments pulling his pants on.

"Watch it bird." I warn. He knows not to push me too much or I make practice a bitch for him later.

After my last comment we dress in silence. I make constant glances at the sleeping dragon to make sure he doesn't wake. He rolls around a few times but continued to sleep.

'_Sleep little dragon. When you wake Kai will be cuddling up with you.'_ I smile take one last look at Rei before quietly sneaking out the room.

In the hallway Spence is leaning against his door. "What took you so long?" he asks with a playful smirk.

"Tal was being grumpy." Bry commented back.

I send a glare to both of them. It effectively gets them to shut up. "Can we get going. The guards should be by here soon." I remark heading down the hallway.

We had our assigned tasks to handle. Spencer and Bryan were checking the dungeons while I went to the isolation chambers. I got this lucky spot because I've been sent there before.

"Good luck wolf." Spence says as we reach our parting paths. The way to the dungeons were down to the right while I had to continue straight down the hallway.

"You too guys." I reply before dashing off. There was something about this night that was making me uneasy to stay in one spot for too long.

(End P.O.V.)

* * *

(Boris's Office)

Boris was sitting at his desk with a glass of wine. He was currently watching several monitors that was set up on his far wall. Each screen showing a different hallway and angle of the Abbey. He was glad to have gotten them recently installed as three familiar figures went running around and parting a certain location.

"Tala when will you ever learn?" Boris remarked watching the wolf running down hallways leading to where his friend was located. He was willing to dismiss the others for now to give the wolf a very remember able punishment.

Pushing a button under his desk, Boris opened a secret door that lead directly to the isolation area. His quick arrive will give him time to set the trap for the wolf.

* * *

(With Bryan and Spencer)

"Hey Spence, do you have a bad feeling about this?" the falcon asked. The lilac hair boy was getting a bit antsy because their were just about to the dungeons and hadn't once spotted a guard.

"I agree this is weird." the blond replied glancing around a corner before moving out. "The guards seemed to have all disappeared."

"I sure hope Tala is making out alright. I'd hate for Rei to have to wake up alone without anyone in the room."

"I know what you mean. Dragon's gone through so much today that this just might make it worse." the whale added remember back to what Tala told him earlier.

After that the two ran to the dungeon in silence. Upon arriving, Spencer quickly knocked the guard out and the two snuck inside to see if Kai was there.

* * *

(With Tala)

'_This is too easy.'_ the redhead thought running down hallway after hallway without spotting any guards. _'This doesn't feel right.' _he thought pausing at the iron door.

Opening the door his blue eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Boris was standing over Kai, who was laying bleeding on the floor. His left ankle was sticking out at a strange angle.

"KAI!" he shouted moving closer to his friend.

"Who's out there?" a female voice asked but went unnoticed.

"Tala shouldn't you be in bed?" Boris asked the boy with a sickingly sweet tone.

The wolf let out a fierce growl. "Shouldn't you be in hell?" came the reply hiss.

"Behave or Kai will get another beating." the man threatened. A whimper was heard as Boris nudged Kai on the stomach with his foot.

"What do you want?" Tala asked slightly defeated. He wanted his friend to live he would have to pull of some acting.

Boris smirked. He was impressed at how easily the red head caved with his friend's life on the line.

"Tal…don't do…any…thing to…help…me. Get back…to…Rei." Kai wheezed out. He was panting heavily and a bit of blood dribbled down his chin.

"But Kai…" the red head started but was shut up by a cold red glare.

Boris took this time to walk away from Kai and grab the back of Tala's shirt. The redhead was unfazed by this until the man spoke in his ear. "I think its high time to make an example out of you and Kai. What do you think Tala?"

Blue eyes widened for half a second. Thoughts running through his head of what Boris would be doing. And nothing seemed too pleasant. "Do what you want to me. But leave Kai out of this." he replied sounding completely defeated. His eyes staring at his bleeding best friend.

* * *

(Dungeon)

"Kai you down here bud?" Bryan called searching the first floor of the dark cold area. "Make some sort of sound if you can here me." he instructed. He paused for a moment to listen before continuing his slow walk all the way down the first floor.

"Hello!" Spence called as he walked the second floor. He was slowly nearing cell 209. "Kai are you around here?"

"Az, Anya wake up." Mel whispered to her teammates.

Slowly blue eyes creaked opened. "What's up?"

"Someone's outside. It doesn't sound like a guard either." the black hair girl explained.

"Kai answer me." Spence called out. The voice was sounding a bit more distant now to the girls.

"You two wait here with Lirin. I'll check this out." Anya ordered.

Moving as quickly as possible the reddish orange hair girl moved to the stairs to peek out the door. Glancing out the small bared window she saw a slightly tall blonde boy. He was wearing normal clothes and not the uniform Boris forces the guards to wear.

"What do you think?" Az called over.

"He seems to be a kid like us." Anya explained. "Shall we see if he can get us out of here?"

"Duh" Melody replied with a that's an obvious expression.

"Wait." Anya called out. The call was answered as foot steps quickly approached them.

Spencer ran to where he heard the voice and was greeted with a pair of blue eyes staring out at him. "Who are you?" Spencer asked unable to see the person in the cell.

"I'm Anya. Can you let me and my friends out?"

The name seemed to ring a bell in his head. Anya was one of the girls Rei had told them about.

"Are you from the Star Dreams?" he asked.

"How do you know?" Anya demanded.

"We have a common friend." he informed. "Wait here while I go get the keys."

"Like we have anything better to do." she asked with a sarcastic tone.

Anya returned to the group after Spence ran off. "Well are we getting out of here or not?" Az asked when Anya sat on the floor.

"He's getting the keys. I guess there's another person down here looking for this Kai person." the sapphire eye girl replied.

"I'm glad." Melody chimed in stroking Lirin's blond locks.

"Bryan wait up!" Spence yelled as he ran to catch up with his shorter friend.

Hearing the voice Bryan stopped and waited. The whale got to him in a matter of seconds panting heavily. "Damn Spencer did you run all the way here?"

"Shut up." Spence replied after catching his breath. "I need the keys. The Star Dreams are one floor down."

"The girl team that Rei was part of?" Bryan asked shocked.

"The very one. Now lets go." the blond took off the way he came leading Bryan to where the girls were being held.

* * *

(Isolation)

"My dear Tala, I cant leave Kai out of this. He's in the wrong just as much as you and the rest of your friends." Boris remarked in the wolf's ear. Blue eyes widened again as thoughts of Boris knowing their plans ran through his head. "And to let you know I know that Bryan and Spencer are currently searching the dungeons as we speak." a smirk appeared on the violet hair man's face as the boy in his arms began to panic.

"Tal…" Kai mumbled before slipping into consciousness. His wounds finally taking their toll on his young body.

* * *

(Dungeons)

"So this is the famous Lirin Rei keeps talking about." Bryan mumbled carrying the dirty blonde from the cell. "She's pretty cute."

"Don't get any ideas." Anya hissed taking the remark the wrong way.

"Wasn't getting any. Plus I have a wolf already."

"Guys let's get out of here before you start to bicker. The guards might start appearing soon." Spence said taking the voice of reason and verbalizing it.

"I agree. But where should we go?" Mel wonder.

"Spence lets bring them back to our rooms. Rei will probably enjoy seeing them again."

"Fine with me. Is it alright with you girls?"

Anya, Mel and Az shared a glance. It was too dark for them to find their way back to their rooms and if they got could it would only lead to more trouble. So I was probably safer to go with the guys. "Lead the way." Anya finally said.

"Alright then."

* * *

Spencer led the way back to the rooms. The trip was just like getting to the dungeons, it was guard less. An uneasy feeling in the pit of all their stomachs, but pushed to the side as they ran. In no time they made it to Bryan's room.

Inside was just like Tal and Bry left. No sign of anyone, except Rei, was there. Bryan cursing in his head but didn't let it show. "You girls can stay here. Spence and I will be just across the hall if you need anything. But I suggest you stay in here for your own safety." Bry said carefully laying Lirin next to Rei.

"Thanks." Anya replied.

"Night." Spence said before leaving for his own room followed by Bry

"See you later." Az called after them.

* * *

Az: yay we're finally out of the dungoens and with Rei again!!!

Anya: did someone let Az near the sugar again?

Mel: ...i'm going to go check on Lir and Rei. (Az drops down alseep. sugar high and lack of sleep makes her uber sleepy)

Anya: (rolls eyes) so im alone now. okay. so as you can guess this is all big Lirin has for now. if you want to find out her plans for Kai and Tala, however they are, then please send 3reviews. its not much so i know you can do it. now good night.


	11. Begin Cyborg Army Testing

**Lirin:** sry guys its just a short chapter.

**Chibi Rei:** i dont even have a part in it. Lir i thought this story was about me?

**Lirin:** for the most part. but sometimes it will drift away from you.

**Chibi Rei: **not fair (has little hissy fit)

**Lirin:** okay. I dont own the rights to Beyblade. but i do own a copy of all 14 volumes of the manga. yays me! and thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. this story would not have made it this far without you.

**Chibi Lirin: **enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10: Begin Cyborg Army Testing

Boris carried two unconscious boys to the labs. He finally found the test subjects for his cyborg project. Of course Kai would be tested on to a lesser extent because Voltaire would kill him other wise. If this worked then eventually everyone in the abbey would become part of his cyborg army to conquer the world.

"Sir?" the scientist on duty this late question when Boris walked in carrying the boys.

"Chaz I want these two to be the test subjects for the cyborg implants."

"But sir we still haven't finished the program. There's no telling what will happen if we test the unfinished product on humans."

"I. Don't. Care." Boris snarled. The long night was finally getting to him.

"Yes sir." Chaz's brown eyes were down cast in defeat.

"Good. Now set the machines up for the implants. Tala is getting the full cyborg implants and Kai is only getting the one that shocks when he has any kind of sweet feelings. I want them to become emotionless drones." with that said Boris tossed the boys on a bed and left Chaz to do his work.

"Sorry boys." the scientist mumbled filling the test tubes with a green liquid that would numb the bodies and allow the microscopic implants to squirm into the bodies without the person knowing.

In no time at all Chaz had them stripped down to nothing floating in the tubes with an air mask on so they could breathe. Tala occasional twitched but his vital stats remained normal.

But Kai on the other hand was a different story. He was not taking well to the chemical. Moments after the treatment started he started to violently shake. His eyes snapped opened and his mouth opening in a silent scream.

"Shit." Chaz worked quickly on draining the tube and getting Kai out. He laid the boy on the bed and waited for the reaction to stop. Kai eventually calmed down and fell asleep. With the danger passed Chaz went back to keeping watch over Tala.

* * *

(Boris's Office)

Boris returned to his office after dropping the boys off. He was surprised to see a man with gray hair sitting at his desk watching the monitors with an angry expression.

"Lord Voltaire, what and unexpected surprise." Boris was trying to sound as kind as he could to his main supporter of the Abbey.

"I came here to see my grandson." he was getting straight to the point. "I get here to find you carrying him off to the labs all beat up and unconscious."

"I can explain that…"

"I'm sure you can. But can you explain why you are using my grandson as a lab rat for the cyborg treatment?"

'_Crap he knows.'_ "My lord you are mistaken. I was bringing Kai there to have his wounds treated. Our late night doctor was sick so the labs were the only place I could bring him for treatment."

"Don't lie to me." Voltaire slammed his fist on the desk. "I heard you talking with Chaz. And I will not tolerate it. I'm taking Kai back home with me. And you best hope that nothing horrible wrong has happened to him. Or else I'm pulling all my founding out of this dump. Is that clear Boris."

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'm leaving now." Voltaire stormed out of the office towards the labs to get his grandson. Boris was left standing in his room cursing the huge problem he created for himself. _'Damn microphones on the damn surveillance cameras.' _

* * *

(Hiwatari Mansion several days later)

Slowly crimson eyes cracked opened. But instantly closed as bright light hit them.

"Master Kai?" a soft female voice called.

The phoenix master turned his head in the direction of the voice and creaked his eyes again. "Niisha? Where am I? Why does my head kill?"

The maid smiled at the young master. "You're home Master Kai. Master Voltaire will be so happy to learn you are awake."

"What do you mean? And when did I get here?"

"You've been sleeping for the past two days. Master Voltaire was worried something was wrong." Just then a loud gurgling sound was heard. "Shall I fetch you something to eat?" Niisha asked with a sweet smile.

Kai looked away embarrassed. "That sounds good. Thanks Niisha."

The maid bowed out as she went to make lunch and inform Voltaire of the good news. After the door closed Kai carefully got out of bed, a bit unsteady, and walked over to his window. He had a great view of Moscow from the third floor window. He scanned the scenery until he spotted the Abbey.

'_Sorry guys, Rei, looks like I wont be back for a while. Wolf you better take care of the dragon for me.'_

"Ahhh!" Kai clutched his head in pain. Just then the door opened and Voltaire walked in.

'_He best not be too damaged Boris.'_ "Kai are you alright?" he asked once the boy stopped screaming. He was trying to be as caring as possible

"My head hurts." he looked at the person who he called grandfather.

"Here let me help you get back to bed." Voltaire gave Kai a hand off the floor and walked over to the bed. "I suggest you rest for now. Tomorrow we leave for Tokyo."

"Yes sir." Kai winced as pain shout through his head again.

/Knock Knock/ Niisha opened the door and walked in with a trey of Kai's favorite food. "Oh I'm sorry." she immediately said noticing Voltaire in there.

"Don't worry deary. I was just on my way out." he told her. "Remember Kai we leave tomorrow."

Kai nodded as he watched the old man leave.

Niisha came over to the bed with the tray. She sat next to Kai and talked with him as he ate. Kai dreading leaving all his friends behind for who knows how long but never voicing it.

* * *

**Lirin:** told ya it was short.

**Chibi Kai: **I still dont knowwhy my head hurts?

**Lirin: **You dont want to know.

**Chibi Kai:** did Boris do anything to me? I'll kill him. I'm sick of him doing this.

**Lirin: **DEMON

**Demon:** you call?

**Lirin:** take Kai away. his ranting is driving me bonkers. (Demon nods and carries the enraged phoenix away.) now that its quiet, i ask for **3 reviews** for the next chapter. the boys are going to learn what happened to Kai and Tala. Rei gets more closed off then he was before.

thanks for reading and i hope you review

Lirin :-p


	12. Good but Bad

Lirin: this is sad.

chibi Rei: what is?

Lirin: i have nothing to say.

chibi Rei: haha.

Kura: I'm i out of the isolation chamber yet?

Lirin: opps forgot i had you there.

Kura: bitch

Lirin: moving on. Beyblade...not mine and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

chibi Rei: wow she really didnt have anything to say.

* * *

Chapter 11: Good But Bad

"Sir you can't bring him back to his room. He's too sick."

"I don't care. He's been here for three days and needs to get back to his training. It's bad enough the team is one down thanks to Voltaire."

"But sir, what about his fever?"

"That's not my problem. Chris bring him back to his room."

"Yes sir." A tall blond man with blue eyes started to work on removing the IV and other things attached to Tala before lifting the boy off the bed.

Chaz watched helplessly as Tala was carried out the room and Boris slamming the door behind them. "Poor kid."

/knock knock/

"Hey you guys expecting anyone?" Az asked from her spot on Rei's bed. The other girls where sitting there too.

The boys all looked at each other. The only people who knocked on the door and waited for a response were the other kids with a message from Boris. "You four hide in the bathroom. We'll open the door when it's clear. And don't make a sound."

"Okay." Anya replied and ushered the girls into the small room.

Spencer went to open the door looking as mean as he could. He wanted to intimate who ever was there.

"Nice try baby bro," Chris said as he smirked at the shorter blond.

"Chris what do you want?" Bry asked recognizing the voice.

"I got a special delivery for ya. But I can always bring him back to the lab if you don't want the wolf back."

"Tala?!" Rei finally spoke up.

Spencer moved to the side and let his brother in. Chris walked over to the empty bed and laid the unconscious wolf down before leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. He knew some questioned would be coming his way.

"What happened to him?" Bryan asked sitting next to his captain. He was noticing the thin layer of sweat covered the redhead face.

"Not really sure. But he's been in the lab for the last three days. Boris must be up to something."

Both Spencer and Bryan let low growls erupt from their throats. Rei looked at them in confusion. During all his time here the neko had never heard of the labs or anything that Boris had done to people there.

"Don't worry about it Rei." Spence said noticing the look.

"Okay. But I'm wondering if Tala was there, could Kai also be there?"

Lilac and blue eyes turned to the oldest boy in the room. "I didn't see him. And rumor has it that Voltaire took him away a few days again."

"So the phoenix got out of here. Lucky jerk." Bryan commented.

"So we won't see him anymore?" Rei asked in a quiet almost crying tone.

"'Fraid so dragon. But this is good for him. He won't get hurt anymore."

Rei's lip trembled as he tried not to cry. Bryan, Spencer and Chris gave him a sad look as he ran towards the bathroom to hide with the girls.

"I should be getting back. You guys aren't the only ones to get beat for not being where you're told to be or messing up."

"Alright. Thanks for bring Tala back." Spence said opening the door for his brother.

"Oh you might want to get the girls out of here soon. Boris won't be happy if he finds them with you guys."

"They're leaving tonight. We just needed a few days to figure out Boris's new surveillance camera movements."

"Good so you guys know about them. Be careful then."

"We will Chris. See you around bro."

Later that night Spencer and Bryan managed to get the girls over to the dungeon doors. This was the only place they knew where the two sides of the abbey met. Rei was back in the room curled up next to Tala.

"Thank you guys for everything you've done for us." Anya said to the boys with a warm smile.

"Hey you guys are friends with the dragon, so you're alright with us." Spencer added.

"Rei is something special. Promise to take care of him. Don't let Boris crush his spirit like he has with so many other kids here." Az begged giving puppy eyes.

"We'll keep his spirit alive as long as you keep Lirin's alive."

"It's a deal. Now we better get going before we're caught."

"Alright, hopefully we'll see you guys around."

With that the girls disappeared down into the dungeons to return to their rooms on the other side of this place. None of them knowing that they wouldn't see each other for many years to come.

* * *

"Kai are you ready?" Voltaire asked the boy staring out into space. They were standing in the airport with Kai looking out the window in the direction of the Abbey. A single tear falling from his crimson eyes. 

"Yeah." the chibi finally replied in an emotionless tone. _'I'm sorry guys. But I promise that someday I will be back to save all of you.'_ Kai turned away from the window and followed his grandfather to the plain that was taking them to Japan.

* * *

Lirin: so yeah that's it. 

Chibi Lirin: i miss Rei. cant i stay with him

Lirin: sry cutie (hugs little me) but you will get to see him again.

Chibi Lirin: really when.

Lirin: in about 10yrs.

Chibi Lirin: what? thats too long.

Lirin: it's gonna be the next chapter hun. he'll even be in your bed.

Chibi Rei: what are you talking about?

Lirin: okay i finally have it ready for the timeskip i've been planning since the start of this. so hopeful it will now move a bit faster and i might be able to get into weekly posting (just dont hold it to me i still have other stuff to deal with).

Chibi Rei: wow you've got this all figured out.

Lirin: yup. so now all i require are reviews and this is slowly taking off. so at least 3reviews please to keep this going. thnanx much :-p

Chibis bye bye


	13. 10yrs Later

**Lirin:** sry...

**Chibi Rei:** she does feel really bad for making everyone wait.

**Chibi Lirin:**yeah. but she didn't know how she wanted to start the chapter

**Lirin:** okay, that's enough of making me feel down. so beyblade is not mine. and thank you everyone who has reviewed and waited for updates.

* * *

just a side note. this chapter is the start 10 yrs after Rei got brought to the Hellhole known as the abbey. so now he is 17 and Lirin is 16 and you can figure everyone else's ages around that.

* * *

Chapter 12: Ten Years Later

As time went on in the Abbey the boys slowly changed. Tala had disappeared several times, sometimes for weeks on end, only to come back and be more disconnected from the team and more obedient to Boris. This in turn, caused Bryan to block out his emotions for the wolf and eventually everyone else. Spencer decided to stay out of the way and became silent. And then there was Ian who was the only hope for the team. Boris allowed the boy to retain his mischievous ways.

But there was also Rei. During his five years here. He became the most powerful blader in the place. He was Boris's favorite pet that was not allowed to be experimented on. Rei had this pure power that he feared losing if the boy was somehow damaged or changed. Rei was the idle blader. He was mean and uncaring and only wanting more power. Or so it seemed. During the nights he would occasionally sneak over to the girls' side of the building and spend sometime with the other neko-jin.

"Rei, where are you going?" Ian asked one night after the dark dragon had awoken from another nightmare.

"It's none of your business midget. So stop asking questions." Rei snarled back.

"Dude, you don't have to be so harsh. I was just wondering."

Rei let the last comment go as he slammed the door to his shared room. The guards knew not to question the dragon if he was walking around after curfew. So he had an easy time making to the dungeon door where the two sides connected.

Lirin lay awake on her small bed. She had recently been returned to her room from the dungeons, where the guards turned her into a bloody mess. But thanks to Frostbites power, the wounds she sustained were mostly healed when a light knocking came from her door.

"_Are you expecting anyone?"_ the ice dragon asked.

'_No.'_

"_Then be cautious child. And call me if you need help."_

Without making a noise, Lirin slipped off her bed and over to the door. It was times like this she wished she had a looker in her door. Taking a deep calming breath, she opened the door a creak to see who was there. And in the shadows were two piecing golden eyes staring at her.

"Lir can I come in?" the boy asked.

Nodding dumbly, she opened the door the rest of the way and allowed Rei to enter. Two seconds after crossing the doorway, Rei had Lirin pinned to the wall in a deep kiss. Several minutes passed before they parted for air.

"I take it you had another nightmare." she asked.

"Yeah." Rei replied looking at the floor. "You don't mind that I came over here, do you?"

"I never do Rei, just as long as we don't get caught."

Rei smiled at her before claiming her lips again.

**XxXxXx**

The sun was just starting to rise in Tokyo, when an alarm clock sounded bringing a young teen out of his dream. Like most morning the sound distracted him from hearing the young dark hair golden eyed beauty's name. He didn't know if this person was male or female, or what they really looked like, but for years now this person has been haunting his dreams.

"Kai are you up yet?" a gruff voice yelled from outside his room.

'_If I wasn't, then I am now.'_

"Yes Grandfather. I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

"You better be."

Kai listened to the footsteps fade down the hall before rolling off his bed to get ready. It was turning out to be his usual morning. Up and training by 5 before leaving for school at 7. And if he was lucky, he'd have time to grab a bite to eat for breakfast after his shower.

"Ah you're finally here." Voltaire greeted his grandson when Kai pushed opened the heavy wooden door to the training room.

"So what am I doing this morning?" Kai replied leaning up against the wall and crossing his arms.

"Ten laps around the house, 50 pushup and 50 sit up. You have 30 minutes to complete it."

"Whatever."

Within 25minutes the duel hair teen walked back into the training room covered in sweat. "I'm done. What else do I have to do, sir?"

Voltaire looked over to the boy who was leaning against the wall again. His cold eyes searching the body to see if he could figure if he had skipped part of the training. "That was faster then I expected Kai. Are you sure you're done?"

"Of course I am."

"Fine, then go shower and get ready for school. I'm afraid I must be off on an emergency trip to Russia. I won't be back for a few weeks. But I've left Riff with your training schedule. And you are to return home immediately after school."

Kai nodded his head and left the cold room to enjoy his hot shower. This day was going to be better then he thought it would be. Actually the next few weeks would be good.

* * *

**Lirin:** okay so from now one i'll be mainly focusing on Rei, Kai and Lirin. and hopefully this will start to pick up so.

**Chibis: **please review


End file.
